Where To Turn?
by HELENz
Summary: This is a HGDM fic! It has many other couplings such as HPGW, RWOC and Luna Neville. Takes place in 6th year! This is my first fanfic... so PLEASE Read and Review! WARNING: Fanfic will contain self mutilation in several chapters!
1. Changes

**Chapter One – Couples**

School had just begun, and Draco was acting very odd. He didn't hang around with his usual crew - Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle or any of his other friends as much. He mostly kept to himself. In the Slytherin common room, he could be found writing in a journal by himself, in a corner. Everyone knew about the journal, but no one knew what he wrote about in it. No one knew about the changes that were taking place with his beliefs or his thoughts of his father. No one knew another powerful secret he had written about, for if they did, he would certainly be the laughing stalk of Slytherin house!

Meanwhile, Hermione had barely changed. Yes, she did wear more makeup, and used a spell on her hair to make it lie flat, but in terms of her beliefs and actions, they hadn't changed at all. Her opinions of people hadn't changed much either. She still believed that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all of her other friends were very decent, kind people, and that some people would always be the same way they had always been - cruel, mean, and horrible to her just because she was a muggle-born. Some people, like Draco Malfoy would always call her a 'mudblood' and tease her, no matter how nice she looked. She had noticed a change in Draco, though. He seemed to have gained a tiny bit of decency over the summer, as he was no longer calling her a mudblood. He was still being very rude to her other friends, however, so she figured he hadn't changed that much.

Hermione was now writing in her journal that she had started over the summer. She wrote in it a lot, now that Harry and Ron both spent most of their time with their girlfriends. No one knew who Hermione liked, but if they read her journal they would find out. It was someone they would never expect her to like. Someone who would never like her back! Or so she thought...

It was 10:00 in the morning on a Saturday, and Hermione had just woken up. She decided to go take a bath in the prefects' bathroom. While she was walking through the common room she said hi to Harry and Ginny, who were sitting on the couch by the fireplace with their arms around each other.

_They are so cute together!_ thought Hermione, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Harry teasingly.

"Nothing," responded Hermione, innocently.

"She's thinking about her crush, whoever it is!" Ginny said.

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" Hermione responded a little too quickly.

"Yeah right! Who is it, Hermione? It better not be my boyfriend!" said Ginny.

"Harry! Ha! For your information, I happen to be very happy for you and Harry!" retorted Hermione.

"So then, who is it?" enquired Harry, happy that it wasn't him, for he didn't like her in that way.

"No one, and even if I did have a crush on someone, I wouldn't tell you!" replied Hermione.

"Why? Is it a Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"Maybe," replied Hermione rather nastily, as she stormed off through the portrait hole.

A couple of minutes later, Hermione ran into Ron and Aries Riddle, who were laughing and giggling.

_Ugg..._ thought Hermione,_ I don't like the look of this! _Hermione had always disliked Aries, not only for the fact that she was a Slytherin, but that name! She had said very adamantly that she had no relation to Tom Marvelo Riddle (Voldemort), and that she would kill herself if she was, but still one had to wonder. She was in Slytherin which almost every dark wizard came out of! Still, Hermione was thankful for one thing. Aries was in her 7th year at Hogwarts, so she would be leaving at the end of the year.

"Hello, Hermione!" said Aries in a friendly way.

"Hi, Aries," said Hermione, trying not to show her dislike for Aries. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much. I was bored after breakfast, and decided to take a walk on the grounds. Aries, apparently decided the same thing, and we met by the Quidditch pitch." explained Ron.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Where were you at breakfast, anyways?" Ron asked.

"Asleep," said Hermione. "Bye."

"Where are you going?" Aries and Ron asked, noticing the bag she was carrying.

"I am taking a bath," responded Hermione.

"Well, bye then!" said Aries, as Hermione walked towards the prefects' bathroom.

Finally, Hermione reached a golden door - the door to the prefects' bathroom, and said the password.

"Finally, I can relax," said Hermione quietly as she put down her bag, and took out her towel, soap, and change of clothes, and turned on the light.

Little did she know there was someone in the corner of the room...


	2. Encounters

**Chapter Two – Encounters**

"Aaaa!" Hermione screamed when she saw a boy in her year at school sitting in a corner of the room. She hadn't realized it, but the boy was crying. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione. She then noticed a piece of glass he was holding, and his arm which was bleeding.

"What do you want?" came Malfoy's voice, sounding angry.

"I was going to take a bath," replied Hermione, "That's not a crime is it?"

"No."

"What are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"From the looks of it: cutting!"

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't actually know. Maybe because of depression or out of anger."

"You seem to know a little about cutting... Did you maybe do it when you were younger?"

"No. I just used to know someone who did it."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that. I can tell you that she's a year younger than us, and was very depressed about a member of her family's death."

"Oh."

"I can't see why you would do it though. You seem to have the perfect life: friends, popularity, and money."

"You have no idea what it's like to be me!" Draco responded angrily, getting up quickly to leave. However, he had lost a lot of blood, so as he got up, he got really dizzy and fell back on the ground.

Hermione walked over to the corner where he was sitting, kneeled, and quietly said, "No. I have no idea, but I do know one thing: if you don't do something about this, you might bleed to death."

"And you care, because?"

"I don't, actually!" said Hermione, but she was obviously lying, because she pulled out her wand - which made Draco flinch, and muttered a healing spell.

When Draco looked down, he saw that his arm was no longer bleeding. "What the heck did you do?" he asked angrily.

"Said a simple healing spell," replied Hermione.

"I know that! You think I can't recognize a simple healing spell?" Draco asked, still angry.

"No. I didn't say that!"

"Why did you do the spell, though?" Draco asked, getting up.

"I don't know, actually," replied Hermione. "Maybe I just wanted to help someone, even if they are a mean, muggle-hating, dark arts loving Slytherin!"

"Do you think I actually want your help? I'm fine!"

"Then how come you got really dizzy as you were getting up?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Well, then stay out of my business!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

"Fine! But, if you ever finally admit you need help, you can talk to me!"

"I don't need help! And, furthermore why would I talk to you? I hate you!" he said as he slammed the door to the prefects' bathroom shut. What he had said wasn't entirely true. He didn't hate her; he was just shocked that she had tried to help him. He wondered if what she said was true, was she really willing to talk to him if he wanted to? Why had she tried to help? Why did she care if he bled to death?


	3. Saturday Afternoon

**Chapter Three – Saturday Afternoon**

Hermione turned on the water and a kind of pink soap that smelled like strawberries, and filled the tub to the top, which took a short time, despite the huge size of the tub. Hermione put her finger into the water to check the temperature of the water.

_Ahh,_ thought Hermione, _Perfect. The water is just right._

Hermione got into the lukewarm water and started reading a book. It was a Sherlock Holmes novel. She had started reading many books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle over the summer.

About an hour later, Hermione was feeling refreshed and happy. She got out of the bath, dressed, put her stuff in her dorm room, and hurried down to lunch, as it was now 12:15.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron.

"Hi," Hermione replied as she went to sit by him, Harry, and Ginny, glad to see that Ron hadn't invited Aries to sit with them, although she wasn't sure if Aries was allowed.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had begun talking animatedly about Quidditch, and the upcoming match against Slytherin, in which they would all be playing in. Harry as seeker; Ron, as keeper; Ginny, as a chaser. Neville who was sitting a few seats away, was talking to Seamus and Dean. Hermione couldn't hear what was being said by any of them, but she assumed Neville was talking about Luna, his girlfriend.

Hermione ate her lunch in silence, until Harry said, "Hi, Hermione! What's up?"

"Nothin'," replied Hermione.

"Thinking about that mysterious crush of yours?" asked Ginny, enquiringly."No," said Hermione. She was actually thinking about what had happened in the prefects' bathroom, but she didn't tell them about it. They wouldn't care! Come think of it, why did she?

"Bye guys!" Hermione said, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Ron.

"I'm taking a walk!" she replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. May we join you?" asked Harry.

"Sure, I guess," replied Hermione, and she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny got up and they walked to the entrance hall, and out of the school onto the grounds.

They walked for about a half an hour. Then, they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat in a corner and wrote in her journal. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch, hand in hand, and talked. Ron was in his dorm, asleep. No one was sure where Neville was, although he was probably with Luna. Dean and Seamus were, again, arguing about whether Quidditch or soccer was better.

This laziness continued until about 3:00pm, when everyone decided they should do what little homework they had. Hermione could, as usual, be seen with her nose buried in a book, and Ron was again asking Hermione for help.

"Hermione! Can you proofread this for me?" Ron asked.

"What is it?" Hermione said exasperated. She was tired of being asked to. Why couldn't Ron and Harry just proofread each other's papers? Why did they have to ask her?

"Astronomy essay," said Ron. "Please?"

"Oh. All right!" said Hermione, and she took the essay from Ron. After a couple of minutes she said, "Ron, Uranus is the seventh planet from the sun, not the third. The order goes outward from the sun!"

"Oh, right!" said Ron, scratching out 'third' and putting in 'seventh'.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and all the other Gryffindors continued to study, until 6:00, when they put all of their stuff in their dorms, and went down to dinner. Neville came into the dining room with Luna, walking hand in hand. Neville gave Luna a kiss, and she walked to the Ravenclaw table.

Once they had finished with dinner and dessert, they retreated to the common room. Harry and Hermione played Wizard's Chess. Ginny sat nearby writing in her journal. Neville was up in his dorm working on homework. Ron had gone down to the transfiguration room to hang out with Aries.

At about 11:00, Ron had returned to Gryffindor tower, and everybody had gone to sleep, except Draco Malfoy, who laid awake, trying to decide whether or not he would take Hermione up on her offer to talk to him...


	4. The Note

**Chapter Four – The Note**

Draco woke up early Sunday morning at about 6:30. He quickly dressed and went down to the Slytherin common room.

_Good! No one's here!_ he thought as he sat down on the couch. He pulled out a quill and parchment and started writing a short note:

_Dear Hermione,  
__About that offer to talk, did you mean it? If you do please meet me in the prefects' bathroom at 7:00pm tonight. If you can't meet me for some reason, send an owl.  
__Draco_

He folded the note in quarters, put the name Hermione on it, and attached it to Mordichai, his owl. He quietly opened the window to let Mordichai out, then closed it again when Mordichai had disappeared out into the early morning. He then pulled out a sketchbook (green and silver with a serpent on the front) and a pen that he had bought in Diagon Alley when his father wasn't looking, for his father would certainly not approve of this purchase. His father would want him to be reading books about the dark arts or practicing the words for curses, in preparation for when he would become a Deatheater. Truth was, Draco wasn't entirely sure he wanted to become Deatheater. He liked teasing people, maybe putting a semi-harmful spell (like the jelly-legs curse) on someone, but he didn't really like the idea of killing people. At this point in time, Draco preferred to be drawing a picture of the common room, instead of reading, or practicing curses.

Suddenly, there was a loud tap on the common room window. Draco realized it was Mordichai, maybe back with a reply from Hermione, or just back from delivering the note. Either way, he decided he should open the window and let Mordichai in. Mordichai had a note attached to his leg, written in very, neat tidy scrawl. It was short and to the point:

_Draco,  
__Yes, I did mean that I would talk to you if you wanted to, and I can meet you!  
__Hermione_

Draco looked at his watch: 7:15. He knew that people would be getting up, and going down to the common room. So he put the note, sketchbook, and pen into his bag.

The first person to come down to the common room was Pansy Parkinson.

_Ugg..._ Draco thought, _Why do I have to be dating her? She's so dumb! Although, if I wanted to date a smart girl, I would have to date someone from a different house, and my dad definitely wouldn't want that._

"Hi Draco!" said Pansy flirtingly.

"Good morning, Pansy," said Draco, with no tone of excitement.

"Hi Draco!" said Crabbe and Goyle coming down the stairs.

"Hi Crabbe! Hi Goyle," Draco said to some of his best friends. He wasn't sure he wanted to be friends with them anymore, either. They were pretty dumb. Maybe dumber than Pansy, if that was possible. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all went down to breakfast.

"Draco dear, why are you being so quiet?" asked Pansy, worriedly.

"No reason. I guess I'm just tired," replied Draco. Truth was, he was still thinking about Saturday morning. Why was she concerned about what he had been doing - after all he had done to her? Why was she willing to talk to him? Was this just a cruel joke to get back at him? Would she even come to meet him?


	5. Umbridge

**Chapter Five – Umbridge**

It was now 9:00am, and Hermione was sitting on a bench in a gazebo close to the lake with Ron, Aries, Harry, Ginny. She still hadn't told any of them about her encounter with Draco in the prefects' bathroom, or that she was meeting him there that night. Right then, they were discussing Gryffindor's upcoming Quidditch match with Slytherin, which would take place the following Friday. They also talked about the schoolwork they had been given, and some of their teachers, including their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alice Rotwan.

"I hope the teachers keep giving us this little of homework! This is awesome!" said Ron.

"Yeah, sure is nice not to have to stay up until two in the morning!" added Harry.

"So what do you guys think of Professor Rotwan?" asked Neville, who had just walked up the path to the gazebo with Luna, who, as usual, was staring into space and paying absolutely no attention to anything. They sat in chairs across from the bench in which Hermione, Ron, Aries, Harry and Ginny were seated.

"Who, dear?" asked Luna, who was, apparently, just tuning in.

"Professor Rotwan, honey," replied Neville sweetly. He was used to having to repeat things to Luna.

"Oh, I think she's a pretty good teacher," answered Luna.

"Yeah, she's loads better than Umbridge. At least Rotwan actually teaches us something other than defensive theory, which is so useless it's laughable. I mean, what's the use of knowing what a spell does but having no idea how to cast it?" added Aries.

"None!" said everybody agreeing with Aries.

"Yeah, not to mention Umbridge was an evil, twisted old hag!" said Harry looking down at his hand, which still had a scar on it. It said 'I must not tell lies,' and he had gotten it from weeks of detention with Professor Umbridge. "I mean just look at my hand! This scar will probably never fade away."

"I know, honey," said Ginny, reassuringly squeezing his hand. "She's an evil cruel woman."

"At least she isn't teaching anymore! Wait, what is she doing now?" asked Aries.

"She's in Azkaban," replied Ron.

"Why?" asked Aries.

"That quill that Umbridge made Harry and anyone else who got detention with her use is called a...a-" Ron explained, looking at Hermione for help on the explanation.

"Handscratch quill," added Hermione. "Anyways, this quill was outlawed 10 years ago, and added to a list of Dark Arts items. A couple of weeks before this school year began, Professor Umbridge was arrested on charges of Possession of Items of Dark Arts Origin and Use of Items of Dark Arts Origin on Other People by Ministry of Magic officials, convicted and sentenced to 45 years in Azkaban."

"Speaking of Umbridge, did anyone ever find out who told the Ministry of Magic about her?" said Dean, who had just appeared out of nowhere, next to Neville.

"Aaaah!" screamed Neville in surprise.

"Ummm... yeah, Lee Jordan. He told Dumbledore, who told the Ministry," said Ron, who had seen Dean appear out of nowhere so many times that he wasn't very surprised when it happened anymore.

"Oh," said Dean.

"Guys, I have quite a bit of homework to finish, so I'm heading back to the castle," said Aries. She kissed Ron on the cheek, and got up and left.

"Me too!" said Ginny, who then kissed Harry and left.

"I'd like to get mine out of the way," said Hermione, getting up and leaving.

"Ron yawned, then said, "I'm going to take a nap."

"Me too!" said Harry, getting up and leaving.

"Sounds good to me," said Dean, also leaving.

"Looks like it's just us," said Neville, sweetly.

"Yeah, lets walk around," said Luna, and they left the gazebo.

They walked around for an hour and a half, then headed to lunch. Lunch went by as usual. After lunch, Hermione finished her homework and played Wizard's Chess with Ron. After about an hour, at 4:30pm Hermione went up to her dorm, still thinking about Saturday morning.

She still wasn't sure why she had helped Draco. She did know one thing; She was surprised to see Draco so upset. He always seemed so happy and he seemed to have the perfect life, but yet, he didn't, apparently. What was bothering him?


	6. No Show

A/N: I am actually putting up a disclaimer, despite the fact that I believe that disclaimers are pointless... Here is the disclaimer for THE ENTIRE STORY.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Harry Potter_. All I own is the plot and any characters that DO NOT appear in the actual book series. So, do not sue me.

**Chapter Six – No-show**

It was now 7:15, and Hermione was heading out the portrait hole to the prefects' bathroom to talk to Draco. When she was outside of the common room, she put on an invisibility cloak an ex-boyfriend had bought her. She wasn't sure when she'd be back, and didn't want to get into trouble with Filch. She got to the golden door, said the password and walked inside the prefects' bathroom. She took off her invisibility cloak and turned on the light. Draco wasn't there yet. Perhaps he was just late. But, when it became 8:30 and he hadn't showed yet, Hermione knew that for some reason he wasn't going to show up, so she grabbed her invisibility cloak and left. She took an alternate way back to the common room that was quicker than the way she had taken to get to the prefects' bathroom.

Suddenly, Professor Snape came rushing by Hermione followed by a body that was on a levitated stretcher. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and his arm was bleeding profusely. Snape was trying to use the same healing spell Hermione had used Saturday morning, but it wasn't a strong enough spell to do much good in the circumstances.

_Oh my gosh! It's Draco, that's why didn't show,_ thought Hermione. _He must have been cutting himself after dinner, or worse, before. Had he showed up at dinner, or was he passed out in his room?_

Hermione quickly walked back to the Gryffindor tower. When she got to the portrait hole, she took off her invisibility cloak, said the password, and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Hermione. Where have you been?" asked Ginny, accusingly.

"Walking around on the grounds," answered Hermione. She knew they would know she was lying, but she couldn't tell them she had gone to meet Draco.

"Alone?" asked Ron.

"In the dark?" asked Harry.

"I wasn't completely in the dark; my wand was lit. I had my invisibility cloak too, so no one could see me!" said Hermione.

"Well you still shouldn't have done that. Ginny, Ron, or I would have gone with you!" Harry retorted.

"Maybe I just wanted to be alone!" said Hermione, angrily, and she stormed up the stairs.

"What's gotten into her lately?" asked Harry, worriedly.

"I don't know," admitted Ginny. "I sorta get the feeling she's hiding something..."

"I know what you mean. She's been acting really weird lately!" agreed Ron.

"Weird?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, she wandered around outside by herself! That is not like her! She's usually more cautious, and doesn't wander around in the dark by herself!" responded Ron.

"True," said Neville.


	7. Notes

**Chapter Seven – Notes**

Hermione was in her dorm room, and she was writing a note to Aries. She figured Aries was the only person who might know more about what had happened to Draco.

_Aries,  
__You wouldn't happen to know if Draco was at dinner, would you? I was walking back to the common room from the prefects' bathroom and I saw him being carried on a stretcher down the hall. his arm was bleeding and he didn't look very good. Also, anything you can tell me regarding this would be nice.  
__Hermione_

_There!_ thought Hermione. _This has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever done._

She then walked to the 5th year girls' dorm room to send the note with Ginny's owl, as she didn't have her own, and it was now 10:00pm, so she couldn't go to the Owlery.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione, as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" yelled Ginny. She put on a pair of slippers, and opened the door.

"Hermione, how nice to see you!" said Ginny.

"Hi. Look, can I borrow your owl?" asked Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ginny, looking over at her owl, which she had gotten that year for being a prefect.

"Because I want to send a note to someone!"

"Well, I know that, but who?"

"Aries."

"Oh. Why would you send a note to her? I thought you could barely stand her!"

"Well. It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok," Ginny said, leading Hermione to the cage where Olivia, her owl was resting peacefully.

"Hey Olivia, you need to wake up. I have a note she-" Ginny pointed to Hermione, "wants sent. This goes to Aries Riddle!" Ginny said to the sleeping owl, waking her up.

Olivia let Hermione attach the note to her foot, and she left through the window that Ginny had just opened.

"Olivia will probably come to your window with the reply," said Ginny, closing the window after Olivia left.

"Bye," said Hermione, and she left.

"Hermione then took a shower, and got into bed. She read for a while, then fell asleep.

The next morning, Aries woke up at 6:20am, to a loud tap on the window. She recognized it as the tapping of an owl's talon. As she did not own an owl, Aries knew that someone must have sent her a note. Aries let the owl in, and took the note off of her leg.

Aries looked immediately at the signature, not recognizing the writing on the outside of the envelope. It was Hermione.

_What does she want?_ wondered Aries. She knew what Hermione thought of her; she wasn't oblivious. _Why is she owling me?_ Aries thought as she read the note and sent a reply to Hermione:

_Hermione,  
__I don't know why you want to know about Draco, but here's what I know. He wasn't at dinner. I think Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle figured he was asleep. Anyways, about 7:15pm Crabbe and Goyle found him their dorm that that share with the other 6th year boys. He had passed out and his arm was bleeding. They got Professor Snape, who took him to Madam Pomfrey. I know nothing else, but I will talk to you if I get any news. Right now, I need to take a shower and get ready for breakfast, but I can tell you one more thing: Everyone (including me) in Slytherin is in shock. No one knew he was cutting. We sorta figured that was what caused this to happen; we found a razor nearby him, and we have seen cuts on his arm; he said they were from falling on the ground, and stupidly, we believed him. That was about a week ago that we saw the cuts on his arm.  
__Well talk to you later (and hopefully with good news!)!  
__Aries_

"Come here, little owl!" whispered Aries urgently beckoning to Olivia who was asleep on Aries' empty bed. "I need to send a reply back to Hermione."

Aries attached the letter to Olivia, opened the wind and closed it again when Olivia had left.

She then took a show, got dressed, combed her hair and put on makeup. By that time it was 7:50am, and she headed to breakfast.


	8. Bad News and Discussions

**Chapter Eight – Bad News and Discussions**

That morning, Hermione also woke up at 6:20am. She took a shower, got dressed and did her hair and makeup.

At 7:30, she heard a tap on the window, as she was finishing her makeup. She went over to the window to let the owl in. It was Olivia, and she had a response from Aries. Hermione quickly took the letter off Olivia's leg and read it. She was glad Aries hadn't asked why she had asked about Draco, because she wasn't sure if she would know how to answer. Hermione finished her makeup and headed to breakfast.

She sat with Ron, Harry and Ginny, as usual. She ate her breakfast in silence as usual. She then hurried to her first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Slytherins. The class was enjoyable as usual.

_Draco's not here!_ thought Hermione worriedly, as she packed up her stuff. _He must be still in the hospital wing._

The rest of Hermione's day went as usual. She didn't have very much homework. At dinner, Hermione was still very quiet, and read a book through most dinner. Ginny kept eyeing Hermione, probably wondering when she was going to tell her why she had borrowed her owl. At the end of dinner, Aries came up to Hermione and asked if she could talk to her, alone.

"Sure, I guess," said Hermione as they walked towards the empty Transfiguration classroom. "Why?"

"I just wanted to give you an update on Draco," replied Aries.

"How did you figure out that I didn't want Harry or Ron knowing that I asked about him?" asked Hermione.

"I just figured that, since Harry and Ron both can't stand Draco. Anyways, Madam Pomfrey isn't sure if he'll make it. He lost a lot of blood, and he's now in a coma. Madam Pomfrey's done all she can. I guess it's really up to him, whether he comes out of it."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know it had been that bad. She supposed that she should have figured that when Snape's healing spell didn't work. She felt her face and it was wet. She hadn't realized it, but she had started crying.

"Hermione, are you crying?" asked Aries.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think - I think... I think I... I guess it was just that he seemed to have such a perfect life, and yet..."

"I know what you mean. It was a shock to me too," said Aries, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well, I gotta go. I wanna finish my homework!"

"Bye, Hermione. I'll tell you if I find out anything else."

Hermione walked back to the common room. She did her homework. When she was done with it, at about 8:30pm, she put her bag in her dormitory, and walked a few feet over to Ginny's dormitory. She knocked and said, "Ginny? Are you in there?" I want to talk to you!"

Ginny came to the door wearing a pajama top with her name, a broomstick and a quaffle embroidered on it and matching pajama pants with a pattern of broomsticks on them. Her brothers, Fred and George, had bought them for her as a birthday present. She was also wearing fluffy baby blue slippers with clouds embroidered on top of them.

"Hi, Hermione! What did you want to talk about?" asked Ginny.

"Why I sent that letter to Aries," answered Hermione, frowning.

"Oh. I was wondering if you'd ever talk to me about that!" said Ginny. Noticing Hermione's eyes which were red, assumingly from crying, Ginny asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It actually has to do with why I wrote Aries," answered Hermione. They went and sat down on Ginny's four poster bed. Hermione told her about what had happened Saturday morning, and about the fact that Draco had not showed up to the prefects' bathroom when he said he would.

"...So I waited around for Draco until about 8:30. I then decided to walk back to the common room. Along the way back I saw Snape, who was followed by a stretcher carrying Draco. Draco's arm was bleeding, and the healing spell Snape was trying to use on Draco wasn't working. When I got to my dorm, I decided to owl Aries to find out what she knew about what had happened - she and Draco are in the same house, so I figured she might know something. She said that he didn't show up to dinner, and that after dinner Crabbe and Goyle found him in his room, passed out from an excessive loss of blood," Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"He was in his room since before dinner, didn't show up to dinner and no one wondered where he was?" interrupted Ginny. "That's hard to believe!"

"No, they didn't wonder and it isn't hard to believe. They thought he was asleep. No one knew he was cutting either, so they probably wouldn't have anything to suspect."

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt - continue."

"Aries talked to me today. She said that at this point, he's in a coma, so Madam Pomfrey isn't sure if he'll be alright."

"Oh. That's horrible. Tell me if you get any news. Look, why is this bothering you - after all he's done to you?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just shocked. He always seemed so happy."

"Point taken."

"Guess I'm a little weird."

"No. You're just a really nice person who cares about people, even if they are mean to you."

"I don't think that's the only thing. Don't laugh if I tell you this, okay?"

"I won't."

"I think I sorta like Draco."

"You mean, you have a crush on him?" asked Ginny. Hermione just nodded. "No wonder you wouldn't tell us who you had a crush on."

"I thought you guys would all think I'm nuts!" Hermione said.

"Yeah I sorta do think that," said, Ginny, laughing. Hermione frowned. "Just kidding! I don't really think you're crazy. How long have you liked him?"

"Since last year," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her watch, and as it was 9:15, she said, "You might want to get going! It's sorta late."

"What time is it?"

"9:15."

"Oh. Yeah, I should get going! I sorta want to get a decent night's sleep!"

"Goodnight," said Ginny, as Hermione went to the door. "If you want someone to talk to, I'm around."

"Thanks. Goodnight," said Hermione. She felt a bit relieved after talking to Ginny. It was always nice to have someone to talk to. Someone you could trust. Hermione and Ginny had been friends for a while, so it was easier for Hermione to trust Ginny than it was for her to trust Aries. That's why she didn't tell Aries that she liked Draco.

When Hermione got back to her dorm, she had to walk very quietly as her roommates were asleep. She changed into her pajamas, and went to sleep, tears still in her eyes...


	9. Visiting

**Chapter Nine – Visiting**

The rest of the week went by very quickly. Hermione didn't have a lot of homework, so she had a lot of down time. She spent most of this time reading one of the Sherlock Holmes novels she had brought with her. On Wednesday, shortly after dinner, Hermione had another conversation with Ginny. Ginny suggested that Hermione go and see Draco. Ginny said that she would go with her to see him. Hermione wouldn't budge, and she said very plainly, "I can't go see him. It would just be too weird."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Why? I'm a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. He's been mean to me all of the time we've known each other! I mean, I want to see him, but what would people say? What would they think?"

"I don't know, but you can't be scared of what people might say. If you want to see him, you should."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes. Finally she said, "I guess you're right. Maybe I'll go and see him tomorrow."

"Ginny said, "Alright, and remember that my offer to go and see him together is still out there!"

"I'd like that very much," said Hermione, getting up to go back to her dorm. "Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Hermione," replied Ginny, and Hermione left Ginny's dorm and went to her own. She put on her pajamas and read for a while then fell asleep.

The next afternoon, at about 5:30pm, after they had finished her homework, Hermione and Ginny went to the hospital wing to visit Draco. They were not alone. Aries, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and three other Slytherins (Hermione and Ginny didn't know their names) were there. Some were standing, as there weren't enough chairs. Pansy was crying, leaning on a fellow Slytherin girl for support. Pansy was also holding onto Draco's hand. Aries was sitting on the other side of Draco. Hermione and Ginny went and stood behind Aries.

"Hey Hermione," said Aries weakly.

"Hi," said Pansy, noticing that Hermione and Ginny were there.

"How's he doing?" asked Hermione.

"Not much better; Not much worse; Pretty much the same," answered Pansy, crying. "Why are you here?"

"I heard what happened. I was shocked and couldn't believe it. He always seemed so happy," answered Hermione, tears in her eyes.

"We were all pretty shocked," said Crabbe, Goyle and two Slytherin boys that Hermione and Ginny didn't know.

"We couldn't believe it when we found him in our dorm room last Sunday," said Crabbe. "We didn't know he was cutting."

"We suspected it when we saw cuts on his arm, but he -" said Goyle.

"Said that he had gotten it from falling on the ground. And you believed it," said Hermione.

"Yeah. Exactly," said the other Slytherin. "How'd you know that?"

"Aries told me," responded Hermione.

The only noise that could be heard for the next half-hour was Pansy's crying and the quiet noise from the machines that Draco was hooked up to. At 6:10, Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed them away, insisting that they go to dinner. They did. After dinner, Hermione changed into her pajamas and read for a while, before falling asleep.

The next day, Hermione was having trouble concentrating, as she kept replaying the events of the week in her mind. Little did she know that there was good news coming...


	10. Good News

**Chapter Ten – Good News**

As Hermione was leaving the dining hall after dinner, Aries once again asked to talk to her, this time with a smile on her face.

"What is it this time?" asked Hermione once they got into the empty Transfiguration classroom. "Why are you smiling?"

"Good news," said Aries, happily.

"I surmised as much as that," said Hermione.

"Draco woke up from his coma this afternoon."

"That's wonderful! So, I guess he's gunna be alright."

"Yes, he will. He'll probably return to classes on Monday."

"That's great! I'm gunna go tell Ginny."

"Ok. Bye!" said Aries as Hermione walked to the door of the Transfiguration room. "Oh, and thanks for coming to see Draco. That was really nice of you and Ginny."

"Thanks! Bye!" said Hermione, as she and Aries headed off towards their separate common rooms.

"Somebody looks happy today!" said Ginny, as she opened the door of her dorm room to find a smiling Hermione. "What's up?"

"Draco came out of his coma this afternoon!" replied Hermione happily. "Aries just told me!"

"So he's gunna be okay, then?" asked Ginny.

Hermione just smiled and nodded.

"That's great! When will he be returning to classes, or do you know that?"

"I know. Do you know where your boyfriend is?"

"No. But, I do know one thing! Harry, Ron and I have Quidditch practice in 15 minutes."

"Oh. Bye!"

"See yah," said Ginny, and Hermione walked back to her dorm room. She had nothing to do, so about 15 minutes later she was heading to the Quidditch team practice.

The minute Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry got to the Quidditch pitch, one of the players, who was a beater, informed the others that Slytherin had forfeited the upcoming match.

"Why?" asked Harry. "I mean, it's good because we win the match then, but what's the reason for the forfeit?"

"One of their players, Draco Malfoy, is unable to play due to injury," answered the beater.

"Oh," said Ron.

"Let's get to practicing," said Ginny, and the team members headed off towards the changing rooms, while Hermione found a place to sit and watch the practice. Practice went on for an hour, and then everybody headed up to the castle. On the way there, Hermione asked the team when their next match was.

"Oh," said Ginny. "It's in a couple of weeks."

"Who's it against?" asked Hermione.

"Hufflepuff," answered Harry.

"Ok," said Hermione.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Ginny played Wizard's Chess against each other. Ron and Ginny were both very good, and Ginny was actually able to beat Ron, which was something not many people were able to do. Harry and Hermione were also playing Wizard's Chess. Harry and Hermione were both pretty bad at Wizard's Chess, resulting in them both winning two games, before everybody decided to turn in for the night.


	11. Guess Who's Back

**Chapter Eleven – Guess Who's Back?**

The weekend was bland and uninteresting compared to the previous weekend. People played Wizard's Chess and walked around a little bit, but most of the time they worked on their homework, now that school was in its third week. Draco was also very busy, having missed the previous week of school.

On Sunday afternoon, shortly before dinner, Draco was released from the hospital wing. He was very happy to be back hanging out with his Slytherin friends, and he knew he was fortunate to be doing that, as Pansy had told him how close he had been to dying. He hadn't realized how true what Hermione had said was. He hadn't realized how deadly his cutting might be. He had just been using it as an escape from his life. He had also been told (by Aries) that Hermione had asked about what had happened to him and had come to visit him in the hospital wing. Could she possibly like him, like he liked her, or was she just being nice? He had actually been looking forward to talking to her. She might have actually listened and maybe understood what had caused him to cut. He hadn't wanted to miss his meeting with her on Sunday; he had gotten a really upsetting letter from his father that afternoon and had needed an escape. He had felt the usual sense of relief until one particularly deep cut, which had been highly painful. That was the last thing he knew of. After that, he saw total darkness. The next thing he had known, he was lying in the hospital wing with some of his friends gathered around him. Draco now knew that he had cut a major vein in his arm, which had bled excessively, causing him to pass out, and go into a coma.

Now, it was after dinner on Sunday, and he was finishing the homework he had missed. His friends were scared to leave him by himself after what had happened, so Crabbe and Goyle were in the dorm room with him. They had finished with their homework before dinner, and they were just talking. Trouble was, they were distracting Draco. Finally, Draco got so fed up that he yelled, "Why don't you guys go to the common room and talk? I'm not gunna do anything bad, you know! I learned my lesson, trust me! I'm not suicidal or anything like that!"

"We know that! We just thought you could use some company," said Crabbe.

"Yeah right! Pansy told you to keep an eye on me, didn't she?" yelled Draco angrily. When Crabbe and Goyle didn't respond, Draco yelled even louder, "Didn't she?"

"Yes, she was just worried-" said Goyle.

"That I would try to kill myself? Well, tell her that she doesn't need to worry!" said Draco, angrily, stuffing his books, parchment, and quills into his bag.

"Why? You did that before!" accused Crabbe.

"No. I didn't try to kill myself!" yelled Draco before slamming the dorm room door shut and running to the library. Finally, at 10:00pm he was done with his homework, and headed back to his common room. He wrote in his journal, and then fell asleep.

The next five days went as usual with an occasional "welcome back, Draco," or a "glad to see you're okay," or even the rude "too bad you didn't die," from one of his classmates. Draco mostly ignored the latter. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had slowly started to realize that Draco wasn't going to try to kill himself, and had laid off on their efforts to keep a constant eye on him, which he was grateful for. He was also glad that he was still on the Quidditch team after the forfeit that had been caused by his near fatal self-injuries. Quidditch practice was a good thing, because he enjoyed it and it got his mind off of things that were bugging him. One thing in particular was his missing the Sunday meeting with Hermione. He decided he would send another note on Wednesday evening:

_Hermione,  
__I am sorry about not showing up last Sunday, and would like (if you still will) to meet you on this Sunday night at 7:30. Please send an owl if you can't meet.  
__Draco_

He went up to his room (from the common room) and sent it off with Mordichai.

About a half an hour later, he got a reply back:

_Draco,  
__I will be glad to meet you on Sunday.  
__Hermione  
__P.S Glad to see you're back! Keep it that way!_

He smiled when he read the postscript. _I will_, thought Draco. He laid down to sleep; his thoughts were focused on his meeting with Hermione. He was excited about it. Maybe he could finally find someone he could talk to, and someone who would actually understand what had caused him to cut... and maybe... just maybe... that person was Hermione...


	12. Another No Show

**Chapter Twelve – Another No-Show**

On Saturday, the Gryffindor team battled fierce wind and rain in their match against Hufflepuff. In the end, it was a close game, with Gryffindor winning by just 30pts with the capture of the snitch by Harry.

On Sunday morning, Hermione woke up with a feeling of excitement, but also of dread. _Tonight_, she thought. _I'm gunna figure out what's bothering Draco, but how am I gunna get to the prefects' bathroom without Ron or Harry becoming suspicious?_ She knew that Ron and Harry were already suspicious that she wasn't telling them something, and her going somewhere and not telling anyone where she was going would cause them to become even more suspicious. At 7:15pm, she decided that she wasn't going. She knew that she should send a note, but she didn't feel like she had a good enough excuse for missing the meeting with Draco.

_He wouldn't get it,_ she thought. _He'd just think I was being chicken if I said that my reason for not meeting him was Ron and Harry's suspicious, and my not wanting to further their suspicions. I gotta figure out a better excuse!_

Meanwhile, Draco was heading to the prefects' bathroom to talk to Hermione. When he got there, he called out "Hermione, are you here?".

_No answer!_ thought Draco. He looked at his watch. It said 7:30pm. _Maybe she's late?_ he wondered. But as it neared 8:30, it was apparent that Hermione, for some unknown reason, wasn't coming.

Draco headed back to the Slytherin common room.

"Where have you been?" questioned Pansy, once he got into the common room.

"Walking," lied Draco.

"Oh," responded Pansy, as Draco headed to his dorm. When he got there he wrote a note:

_Hermione,  
__Why didn't you show up to meet me?  
__Draco_

He attached the message to Mordichai, who then flew out the already open window. "Why didn't she show up?" wondered Draco aloud.

Twenty minutes later... Hermione was reading a Sherlock Holmes novel. Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window. She recognized the noise as the noise that an owl's talon makes when it hits glass. She also realized that the owl was tapping on the window, because it had a note to deliver. She decided to let the owl in, so she got up and went to the window. She recognized the owl as being the one Draco had sent the previous note with. She let it in and took the note off the owl's leg. She read it, frowned, and wrote a reply, trying to think of a good excuse for not showing up to meet Draco:

_Draco,  
__I'm sorry I couldn't show up tonight. I just had a bunch of homework to finish, and couldn't come. Maybe we could meet next Sunday?  
__Hermione_

_And I will be there! I'm not afraid of what Ron and Harry may say or think if they find out I'm meeting Draco secretly,_ thought Hermione. After she sent the note to Draco, she decided to talk to Ginny about what was going on.

"Ginny? Are you there?" yelled Hermione, as she knocked on the door.

"Yes," said Ginny opening the door. "Hey Hermione! What's up?"

"I was supposed to meet Draco in the prefects' bathroom tonight, but I decided not to go," said Hermione.

"Oh. Why didn't you go?" asked Ginny.

"I had too much homework to finish. At least, that's what I said in the note to Draco," said Hermione.

"That wasn't your real reason was it?" asked Ginny.

"No, actually. It wasn't," admitted Hermione.

"What was your reason, then?"

"I didn't want Ron and Harry to become suspicious. I knew what they would say if they found out I was meeting Draco."

"What would they say?"

"Probably say that I shouldn't be meeting him, and that I'm crazy for wanting to help him."

"Hmm..."

"I really do want to talk to him, though."

"Hermione, I'm gunna tell you the same thing I told you about visiting him in the hospital wing."

"What's that?"

"That if you want to talk to him, you should."

"Ok. I already knew I was gunna ignore Ron and Harry, and actually talk to him."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Wanted a second opinion. Goodnight Ginny!"

"Goodnight Hermione," said Ginny rolling her eyes. _Why in the world did she absolutely have to ask me, if she already knew what she was going to do?_ wondered Ginny before putting on her pajamas and going to sleep.

The next morning, Draco awoke at 6:15am to hear Mordichai tapping on his window. He assumed Mordichai was back with a reply, so he let him in, read the reply from Hermione, and wrote a note back. He then took a shower and got ready for the day.

30 minutes later, Hermione awoke to the tap of an owl, also. She went to the window, saw it was Draco's owl and let it in. She read the note that had been attached to the owl:

_Hermione,  
__I forgive you for not coming, but wonder why you didn't write me before we were supposed to meet. I'll meet you next Sunday, same place, same time, but please show up, or at least send a note before we're supposed to meet!  
__Looking forward to talking,  
__Draco_

_I didn't write because I couldn't think of a good enough excuse for not coming. Well, a better excuse than "What are Ron and Harry gunna say if they find out I'm meeting Draco?" But, I'm not worried about them now. Ginny's right. If I wanna meet Draco, then I should. And, I wanna meet him! I look forward to talking to him too,_ thought Hermione as she read Draco's note.

After she read the note, she put the note in her bag, showered, and got ready for classes. At 7:50am, she and the other Gryffindors headed to breakfast.


	13. No More Delays

**Chapter Thirteen – No More Delays**

The rest of the week went by with little excitement. Classes were, for the most part, interesting enough to keep the students awake. History of Magic was as boring as ever. Ron and Harry slept through most of the class. So did most people. Only Hermione and three other people could actually stay awake to take notes.

On Saturday evening, everybody headed to the Quidditch pitch to watch Hufflepuff play Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw, who had replaced about half of its members, including the seeker, won the match 180-30.

Finally, Sunday evening came, and at 7:15pm, Hermione grabbed her invisibility cloak and headed to the prefects' bathroom, but not without interruptions from Ron and Harry.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked Hermione, suspiciously.

"Going for a walk," replied Hermione.

"We're coming with you," said Ron.

"No. I want to take a walk alone," said Hermione firmly.

"It's too dangerous!" said Ron.

"Relax. I'll stay in the castle!" said Hermione.

Ginny was sitting in between Ron and Harry. "See, nothing to worry about!" Ginny whispered to Ron and Harry.

"What about Filch and Mrs. Norris? She could get caught by one of them!" Ron whispered.

"She has an invisibility cloak!" Ginny whispered back.

"Oh, fine!" whispered Ron. "I don't like the idea, but I guess she can go!"

"Good!" said Ginny. "Bye Hermione!"

"Bye," said Hermione, and she left, and hurried to the prefects' bathroom. When she got to the prefects' bathroom, Draco was already there.

"Hi," said Draco awkwardly.

"Hello," said Hermione, out of breath from running. She had, on account of her conversation with Ron and Harry, run all the way to the prefects' bathroom.

"Why are you late, and why are you out of breath?" asked Draco.

"I'm late because I left my dorm at 7:15pm-"

"How would you be late if you left at that time?"

"I didn't finish my sentence! Ron and Harry started talking to me and by the time they were done talking it was 7:25pm."

"Oh. Do they know you're meeting me here?"

"No. I told them I was taking a walk. They'd totally freak out if they knew I was meeting you!"

"Yeah, they don't exactly like me, do they?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been nice to them!"

"No. I haven't."

"Anyways, I was out of breath because -"

"You ran here, thinking you were gunna be late?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

By the time this conversation was completed, both Hermione and Draco were seated next to each other in a corner of the room. The same corner, in fact, that Hermione had found Draco on that Saturday morning, more than two weeks before.

"What should we talk about? I don't actually know where to start?" wondered Draco aloud.

"Hmm... Maybe tell me why you were cutting the Sunday you didn't show up?" asked Hermione.

"I got a letter from my dad," said Draco.

"And what did it say?" asked Hermione.

"He wrote from Azkaban. He said he was gunna escape, because there was something he had to do," answered Draco.

"Did he say what?"

"No. He only said that someone he knew had betrayed the Deatheaters, and he was going to do something about it."

"What?"

"I don't know. Probably try to kill the person who betrayed 'em."

"And that would bother you?"

"Yeah. I've never been fond of the idea of killing people. Plus, another thing. My mom, Narcissa was the one who turned in my father -"

"Hermione gasped in surprise, and said, "She turned him in?"

Draco nodded, then continued, "And she also turned in several other Deatheaters who had stayed at our house."

"What does this have to do with the note?"

"As you might know, my father escaped from Azkaban last Saturday."

There was no gasp of surprise from Hermione this time; she had read the Daily Prophet article which had told of the escape of three Deatheaters, including Draco's father.

"About four days later, I found out that Narcissa had died," said Draco starting to cry.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea! I didn't know she had died. How did she die?"

"Killing curse. Her older sister, Vanessa came over to visit her at the mansion and found her, dead and lying on the ground. Vanessa had someone pick up the body and wrote a letter to me telling the news."

"Has anyone found out who killed your mom?"

"No, but I know who I think killed her!"

"Who?"

"My father. She betrayed him and several other Deatheaters, which got them put in Azkaban."

"He wouldn't kill his wife! Would he?"

"You bet. Narcissa may have been his wife, but he didn't love her. Not really. And, when she 'betrayed' him and the other Deatheaters, he was really angry, so he killed her."

"You really think he killed her?"

"I don't doubt it. He's part of the Deatheaters! They do stuff like this!"

"But kill his own wife!"

"He'd do that! He's evil enough to do that, trust me!"

"Ok. I guess so. He is a supporter of You-Know-Who! Have you spoken to your father since your mom died?"

"No, and I don't want to ever speak to him again."

"Understandable. What else has been bothering you?"

"Basically, just my father."

"Oh, what else?"

"He's always taught me to be hateful towards muggles and muggle-borns."

"Like me?"

Draco frowned, then said, "Yeah, but I don't hate you or any other muggle-borns anymore. This year, I started to ask myself why I hated muggles and muggle-borns. I realized that my only reason for hating them was what my father believed and what he had taught me. He had never given me a specific reason to hate them. He just hates them because they're different then him! That isn't a good enough reason for me, anymore.

"He also wants me to become a Deatheater, but I've realized that no matter how much I enjoyed being mean to people, I didn't like the idea of killing people, and since that's a lot of what my father and other Deatheaters do, I don't want to be a Deatheater. My mother wouldn't want me to be one either. She was a good person; she wasn't hateful towards anyone; she didn't support the hateful, prejudiced views that my father had."

"Why did she marry him, then?"

"I think she really loved him, and thought that he would change, eventually."

"He never did, did he?"

"No. I guess that she got really fed up with his being a Deatheater, and turned him in. I think..."

"What? Was your father abusive towards her?"

"I think so. I don't actually know. He never hurt her when I was around, but when I came home from Hogwarts, I started noticing a lot of unexplained bruises on her. She said it was nothing; that she bruised easily and was klutzy, and kept bumping into things. But, I know that it wasn't that. I know that he was hurting her; she just wouldn't tell anyone; she still loved him; still believed that he'd change. I just wish that I had told someone that my dad had been planning to escape. Maybe they could have prevented him from escaping to kill my mom. Maybe she'd still be alive."

There was silence for a while. Hermione didn't know what to say; she couldn't imagine what he had been through. She didn't want to know.

Conversation turned to lighter matter: school work, teachers and Quidditch.

At about 9:05pm, Draco and Hermione decided that they should probably head back to their dorms as it was getting very late. Hermione grabbed her invisibility cloak and left for her dorm. When she got back, she put on her pajamas, read for about fifteen minutes, and fell asleep.


	14. What, Draco?

**Chapter Fourteen – What, Draco?**

The next six weeks seemed to go by very quickly. School was busy as usual. Two Quidditch matches went on during these weeks: Gryffindor v.s. Ravenclaw (Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw 180 to 50) and Hufflepuff v.s. Slytherin (Hufflepuff beat Slytherin 190 to 40). Draco and Hermione met every Sunday these following weeks. For the most point, they discussed homework, Quidditch, and their teachers. At the beginning of each of their meetings, Hermione asked Draco the same question, "Have you spoken to your father?" and Draco would always answer, "No, and I don't want to!" He also told Hermione that his father was now facing more charges when he was captured, owing to the fact that Draco had told Dumbledore of his suspicions regarding Narcissa's death. Dumbledore had then told Ministry of Magic officials, who had added that to the list of charges against him.

It was now the seventh Sunday they had met. Draco and Hermione were sitting in the same corner they had sat in since their first meeting. They had both arrived a little late, and Hermione was again askng Draco the same question, "Have you spoken to your father, yet?"

Draco mumbled a "No, I haven't!" before falling totally silent and staring off into space.

After about five minutes of this, Hermione asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking," came Draco's reply.

They sat in silence for about three minutes. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Draco kissed Hermione. To his surprise, Hermione didn't pull away, and they kissed for two minutes before both pulling away.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

Draco wasn't sure how to answer. He liked Hermione, but didn't know how to tell her. He was silent for a few minutes, before saying, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"What?" asked Hermione surprised.

"I'm in love with you," Draco repeated.

"Oh my gosh," was all Hermione could say. It had just hit her. The guy she liked had just admitted that he liked her. She knew she should have told him about her feelings about him; she just couldn't say anything; she was too shocked to tell him how she felt.

"You're so nice and kind and caring, and you listen so well. You're the nicest girl I've ever met, and I just really like you. I mean, if you don't feel the same way, we can just stay friends. I don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything!"

"It won't."

Neither of them knew what else to say. They sat in silence, until Hermione finally decided to admit what she'd felt since the previous year. "Draco, it doesn't bother me that you've fallen in love with me, because I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Really," replied Hermione and she kissed Draco. They kissed for another two minutes before pulling away.

"Draco," said Hermione quietly. "We can't tell anyone. Imagine what they'd think. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor who like each other."

"I know," Draco replied sadly. "So ya want to keep meeting here?"

"Yup, I don't see why we shouldn't," said Hermione with a smile. They both sat there in complete silence, until Draco looked at his watch and said, "We should probably get going. It's getting pretty late."

"With that, they got up and headed to the door. A few feet before reaching the door Draco abruptly stopped walking. Hermione followed suit. "What's up?" she asked, "Is someone on the other side of the door?"

"No, I just wanted to do this," he said kissing her again. "Bye, Hermione. I can't wait to see you again!"

"Bye, Draco!" said Hermione, as he opened the door to the prefects' bathroom and left. She then turned off the light and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny!" yelled Hermione, knocking on the door to the fifth year girls' dorm room. "I'd like to talk to you."

"What's up, Hermione?" asked Ginny when she came to the door.

Hermione and Ginny sat on Ginny's bed, and Hermione told Ginny about her recent conversation with Draco.

"He told you he liked you?" asked Ginny, surprised.

Hermione just nodded.

"What did you say?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing at first. He then said that if I didn't feel the same way, we could stay friends, and... and.." said Hermione.

"You told him you liked him," said Ginny, knowingly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I told him, and then we kissed."

"How was it?"

"Nice. He's a good kisser... Not that I would know."

"What do you mean? You've never kissed a guy before him?"

"No."

"Not even Viktor?"

"Heck no. He and I weren't even dating. We were just friends!"

"Were?"

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to him since last December."

"Oh. So did Draco ask you out?"

"No. We both think we should keep our relationship a secret. We're just going to keep seeing each other on Sunday evenings."

"Oh. You know, a lot of people wouldn't have a problem with you guys dating! They don't mind Ron and Aries dating!"

"True, but Aries has a better reputation than Draco."

"True, but people would eventually get used to it."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll tell people after a while! I don't know. We'll see."

"Ok."

"Goodnight, Ginny," said Hermione with a smile on her face, as she left to go back to her dorm room.

"Goodnight, Hermione," said Ginny as Hermione left to go back to her dorm. "I just hope she knows what she's doing," said Ginny to no one in particular.


	15. Room of Requirement

**Chapter Fifteen – Room of Requirement**

A few weeks later, school was going as usual. The last Quidditch match (Ravenclaw v.s. Slytherin. Ravenclaw beat Slytherin 200 to 50!) took place and Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. It was two Sundays before Christmas break, and Draco and Hermione were meeting in the the prefects' bathroom. They had been able to keep their relationship a secret since Draco had admitted that he liked her. It hadn't been easy, as Aries had walked into the prefects' bathroom while they were meeting.

"Aries, you won't tell anyone? Will you?" asked Hermione when Aries walked in oh her and Draco kissing.

"No. Not if you don't want me to," said Aries after a moment of consideration. "But, I do have a suggestion."

"What?" asked Draco.

"Use the Room of Requirement!" answered Aries. "It'll be less likely that someone - especially someone you really don't want finding out about your relationship - will walk in on you guys. Ron and I hung out in there for the first few months we were dating each other."

"Oh," said Hermione as Aries left.

"You know, she's probably right," said Draco quietly to Hermione after about five minutes of silence.

"Who's right? About what?" asked Hermione.

"Aries. I think she's right. If we don't want people finding out about us-" Draco answered.

"We might want to meet in the Room of Requirement," said Hermione, finishing Draco's sentence.

"Yeah, exactly..." said Draco. "You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah," answered Hermione. "I know exactly where it is."

They continued talking for about fifteen minutes.

"What's up? Do you need to be somewhere?" asked Hermione, when she saw Draco looking at his watch anxiously.

"Nothing. It's just... getting sorta late," said Draco.

"Oh. What time is it?" asked Hermione.

"9;50," answered Draco.

"Oh. That is pretty late," said Hermione, getting up. Draco got up also.

"So should we meet in the Room of Requirement?" asked Draco.

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea," answered Hermione and she kissed Draco, before putting on her invisibility cloak and exiting.

When he got back to the common room, Pansy greeted him with a hug.

"Hi, Pansy," said Draco exasperatingly, not giving her any response.

"What has gotten into you lately?" asked Pansy, dejectedly. "Do you not like me anymore? Are you seeing someone else, sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie!" he whispered, exasperatingly, dragging Pansy into a corner.

"Draco. What's up?" asked Pansy, again.

"Pansy... I don't want to date you anymore," said Draco with an air of finality in his voice.

"Why? Who?" asked Pansy, disbelievingly.

"Nobody. I'm not seeing anyone," he answered untruthfully. "I'm just not sure if you're who I want to be with right now."

"Oh," said Pansy, trying not to cry.

"You want to remain friends?" asked Draco.

"No. That's okay," said Pansy, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked quickly up to her dorm, tears in her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" asked Crabbe.

"We broke up," answered Draco.

"Why?" asked Goyle.

"I just don't like Pansy, anymore. She's not my type!" answered Draco.

"Oh. Ok," said Goyle.

"Goodnight!" said Draco.

"Goodnight!" said Goyle and Crabbe together.

Draco headed up to his dorm and soon fell asleep, happy thoughts of Hermione in his mind.

The next Sunday Draco and Hermione were meeting in the Room of Requirement. They were sitting on a couch, which was next to a fire place, and talking. Hermione was noticing that Draco was being rather quiet and distant. He wasn't looking at Hermione, but was staring into a corner.

After a few minutes of this, Hermione asked, "Draco dear, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"I mean..." she replied, reaching for his hand. "Why are you being so quiet and distant?"

"Oh. Just thinkin'," replied Draco quietly.

"About what, honey?" asked Hermione.

"This is an interesting room, isn't it?" asked Draco, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it is," said Hermione confused, not sure what he was talking about.

"It has so many uses. With each person's needs, it changes to suit them. This room can be whatever you want it to be. Whatever you need, it can be that."

"Yeah. That's what's cool about it."

"I used to come in here to cut."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It was somewhere where people couldn't find me."

"Oh. Why did you use the prefects' bathroom that one time?"

"Got careless, I guess."

"Any other reason?"

"No."

"Maybe you wanted someone to find you?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe subconsciously you wanted help?"

"Maybe. I dunno."

They continued talking for fifteen minutes.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, pulling away from a kiss.

"What?" Hermione responded.

"How long are we going to keep our relationship a secret?"

"Oh. I dunno. I think Harry might freak out if he found out I am dating you."

"Yeah. He would probably think I had you under a spell or something!"

Hermione laughed, and then said, "Yeah right! You're not smart enough to be able to do that!"

"I'm not as smart you are, but I am pretty smart!" Draco snapped.

"Draco, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I was just joking!"

"It's okay. I guess that's just something that offends me. Lucius used to say that I was dumb."

"Oh. You're not though."

"He thought I was. He used to say how dumb I was that I wasn't at the top of my class. He used to write letters saying things like 'Draco, I am so disappointed in you! Hermione Granger is at the top of your class, again! Not you! She's a mudblood, and she's smarter than you! Do you know how bad that makes you look? Do you know how bad that makes our family look? I can't believe this! What the heck do you do with your time?' He then would mention how bad it made us look when Harry won all the Quidditch matches we played against each other. I don't really care if I win. I just like playing."

"That's a good attitude to have!"

"And it's not like I don't try. I practice my hardest at Quidditch, I do my work, I study for all my tests, and for the most part I don't procrastinate on essays! I don't know what I else I can do!"

"I don't know either, honey. I think that as long as you do your best, it shouldn't matter what others say!"

"Yeah. That's what I've realized. Now, back to us. When are we gunna tell people about us? 'Cause I'd really like to go on a real date with you, to Hogsmeade!"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe... But, are we gunna tell people about us?"

"Yeah, maybe it's time, and I would like to go on a date with you! How I would love that!"

"Me too!"

"I think people would eventually accept it! They accepted Ron and Aries dating! Plus, two people already know!"

"Two?"

"Yeah. Aries and Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"I told her a while ago. She's my best friend!"

"She's okay with it?"

"Yeah, she seems to be."

"That's good."

"Ron won't be too angry, shocked or freaked out, because he's dating a Slytherin himself."

"Aries has a better reputation than I do, though."

"Yeah, but still, I think that Ron will be able to accept our relationship quicker than Harry will!"

"True."

"What about the Slytherins?"

"Pansy will cry, yell furiously, 'So that's why you broke up with me! You were dating Hermione!' and never speak to me again! Which, come to think of it, will be a blessing, really!"

"Wait, you broke up with Pansy?"

"Yep."

"You never told me that!"

"I meant to. Now, Crabbe and Goyle will probably be really shocked, freak out and break off their friendship with me and the rest of Slytherin will laugh and say what a good joke it was. When they figure out it isn't a joke, they will break off any friendship they have with me and ignore me for the rest of the year! In the end, the only people who will not be ignoring me will be Aries and maybe any others - there aren't many - who are dating someone in Gryffindor."

"Sounds like fun," responded Hermione, sarcastically.

"Yeah, it will be!" Draco said with the same air of sarcasm as Hermione. "How about the rest of Gryffindor?"

"They will most likely be shocked and ignore me, but eventually come to terms with it! That's how they responded to Ron and Aries dating!"

"So they'll have a pretty decent reaction, then?"

"Yeah, compared to what you told me. Was their reaction that bad when they found out about Ron and Aries?"

"No. But, that's probably just because Ron's a pureblood."

"Oh. Everybody's judgmental of muggle-borns in Slytherin, then?"

"Yup. Pretty much. I'll bet it's at least 90 of the people in Slytherin."

"And as for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"

"Who cares!"

"My opinion too! So, as for the next Hogsmeade weekend, are going together?"

"Yeah! If Pansy doesn't kill me first, that is!"

"True."

"When is next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"What? You don't remember?"

"Umm... no actually, I don't."

"January 21."

"Ok," said Draco, looking at his watch. "Hermione it's about 9:15. I hate to say this, but we should probably leave now."

"Oh. Ok," replied Hermione, sadly. Draco then kissed her, helped her put her invisibility cloak on and they left.


	16. Christmas Break

**Chapter Sixteen – Christmas Break**

The next day was the start of Christmas break. As usual, most students went back home for the holidays. Harry stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break, as usual. So did Ron and Ginny, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were spending Christmas break in Egypt visiting Bill. Hermione stayed at Hogwarts, because her parents were staying at a ski resort in the Alps. Hermione wasn't very good at skiing, so she opted to stay at Hogwarts. She had another reason too; Draco would also, for the first time in his years at Hogwarts, be staying at Hogwarts. All of Hermione's roommates had left for home, so Hermione was the only one in her dorm. Neville, Seamus, and Dean had left as well. The only Slytherins besides Draco who had decided to stay were a fourth year girl named Natasha, a first year boy named Lennon, and a second year boy named Brett. There were only two Hufflepuffs who stayed; Duncan, a first year boy and Gina, a fifth year girl. There was also one Ravenclaw, Penelope, a fifth year girl who stayed. All in all, there was less than thirty people who stayed at Hogwarts over the break, including the staff, the ghosts (who never left the building anyways!) and Peeves, the annoying poltergeist.

"Hey, Hermione?" said Ginny, knocking on her door on Tuesday, the day after Christmas break began. It was after lunch, about 1:30pm.

"Hey. What are you doing up here? I thought you were playing Wizard's Chess with Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but that got really boring. Not to mention, Ron beat me every time! He's now playing Wizard's Chess with Harry, so I thought I'd come up here and hang out with you. You don't mind do you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Good."

"I guess you probably wouldn't want to play a card game, would you?"

"Actually, I would like to! What game?"

"War."

"I don't know how to play that."

"Oh. It's a muggle card game. My mother taught it to me. It's really easy and simple. The only problem is, it goes on forever."

"Haha. Sound like fun."

"I can teach it to you!"

"Sure. Deal me in."

Hermione dealt out all the cards between the two of them and taught Ginny the rules of the game.

After about fifteen minutes, Ginny asked, "So how has your relationship with Draco been lately?"

"Wonderful. As good as ever."

"You guys still meeting in the prefects' bathroom?"

"No, actually. We're meeting in the Room of Requirement, now."

"Why?"

"Aries sorta accidentally found out we're dating."

"Oh. She didn't tell anyone, did she?"

"No. She was who told us to hang out in the Room of Requirement."

"She was?"

"Yep. She said that that's where Ron and her hung out in the early months of their relationship, when they didn't want anyone to find out about them."

"Oh. Now I know where my brother went all those evenings he left without saying anything."

"True."

"This game's pretty fun. You should teach it to Draco... He might enjoy it!"

"Ha. Maybe he would."

They continued playing for a half hour until they heard a tap on the window. Hermione went to the window, and recognized the owl that was tapping on the window. It was Mordichai.

"Who's that?" asked Ginny.

"Mordichai. It's Draco's owl," answered Hermione.

"What does you wonderful boyfriend want now?"

"Read it," said Hermione, giving the letter to Ginny, after she read it.

_Hi sweetie,  
__How's Christmas break been so far? Keeping busy? Or just having fun? I hope you've been taking a break from homework. You need that! Remember this: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. I don't get the last part. It's kinda odd. Anyways, I'm sorta bored right now seeing as none of my friends are here. Anyways, you want to get together tonight, maybe we could play a game of Wizard's Chess, that is if you know how to play?  
__Love,  
__Draco_

"Aww... How sweet," said Ginny.

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna come? Or are you gunna hang out with Harry?"

"Yeah. I'd love to! If Draco and you don't mind."

"I don't. We could all play Egyptian Rat Screw."

"I don't know how to play."

"I can teach you!"

"Ok. Is it another muggle game?"

"Yup!"

"Sweet. I dunno if Draco would like it, though?"

"He might. Why don't I just write Draco and ask if he would mind you coming, and if he would mind playing a muggle game?"

"Ok," said Ginny and Hermione wrote a note to Draco.

Draco got the note forty-five minutes later at about 3:15pm and read it with a smile on his face:

_Dear Draco,  
__Yes, I would love to meet with you. I'm a little bored too, and who better to spend my time with than my wonderful boyfriend. Love the quote, even though the 'makes Jack a dull boy' part makes little sense, I agree. And no, you don't have to worry. I'm taking it easy this week and enjoying myself!  
__Actually, I have spent the last hour playing a muggle card game, called War, with Ginny. I was wondering if you would mind hanging out with her too? I get the feeling she's a little bored of her boyfriend and brother... Instead of playing Wizard's Chess, I was wondering if I could teach the both of you Egyptian Rat Screw, and we could all play it together? I assume you don't know how to play it since it's a muggle game.  
__With love,  
__Hermione_

Draco sent a reply off with Mordichai.


	17. Hangin' Out

**Chapter Seventeen – Hangin' Out**

Hermione got Draco's reply a half hour later, at 4:00p.m.

"Ginny, you have somewhere to be tonight!" said Hermione, knocking on Ginny's dorm room door.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny confused, opening the door. Hermione gave Ginny the note she had recieved a few minutes earlier, and Ginny read it:

_Hi sweetie,  
__Glad to you're enjoying Christmas break, and relaxing instead of doing homework! As I said before, you deserve a little fun and relaxation once in a while. You've earned it! As for tonight, Ginny is welcome to hang out with us... as long as I get a few (say, five) minutes alone with you! As for Egyptian Rat Screw, I have never heard of it, nor played it, but I am up to something new! I've never heard of War being a card game, either! You'll have to teach me that one someday..  
__Anyways, how does 7:30 sound to you as a meeting time, and how does the Room of Requirement sound to you as a meeting place? Ginny knows how to get there, correct?  
__Send a reply, tout de suite (right away).  
__Love always,  
__Draco_

"This should be fun!" said Ginny excitedly, once she had read the note.

"Are you willing to arrive a little late (say, five to ten minutes) so that Draco and I can have a little alone time?" asked Hermione.

"Of course!"

"Thank you. I will now send a response to Draco!"

Draco, who had decided to take a nap after he had sent the previous note, woke up to a tap on the window from Mordichai. Draco read the note that the owl had brought. It was relatively short and to the point:

_Hi sweetheart,  
__Yes, 7:30 sounds like a fine time to meet! Don't worry, Ginny knows where the Room of Requirement is! She's also arriving a little late, so we can be alone! See you at 7:30!  
__Love always,  
__Hermione  
__P.S. I'll bring the cards!_

A few hours later, at 7:15pm, Draco was leaving for the Room of Requirement. He was looking forward to hanging out with Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey honey," said Hermione, once he had gotten to the Room of Requirement. Hermione had a smile on her face.

"You look happy today!" she said.

"So do you!" replied Draco.

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I get to spend an entire evening with my boyfriend and best friend! What could be better than that?" replied Hermione, as they sat on the couch, which was across from a chair.

"This," said Draco, and he kissed Hermione. "And I get to spend my evening with my lovely girlfriend and her friend. Nothing could be better, well except for that nice little kiss we just shared!"

Five minutes later, Draco and Hermione heard a knock on the door. Hermione went to the door.

"Hi, Hermione," said Ginny opening the door.

"Hey," said Draco, noticing that Ginny was at the door. "Glad you could come!"

"Me too," said Ginny, smiling.

"So. Let's play Egyptian Rat Screw! Although I must say it's a long game," said Hermione, excitedly.

"Like War, right?" asked Ginny.

"Precisely," replied Hermione.

"Next time we're alone, you need to teach me that game!" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I will," Hermione whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Ginny.

"You," replied Draco, jokingly.

"Really?" replied Ginny, making a fake frown.

"No, actually," said Hermione.

"I told Hermione that she should teach me War," admitted Draco.

"And I told him I would," added Hermione. "Now back to Egyptian Rat Screw." Hermione then went on to tell Draco and Ginny the rules of the game, and dealt out the cards. The game lasted for an hour with Draco claiming victory.

"Hey. That was fun, especially the doubles and sandwiches!" said Ginny.

"Yeah. That's only 'cause you were good at spotting 'em. I've never been good at it... and I've been playing this since I was 9!" said Hermione.

"Yeah. Too bad your slapping skills didn't help you win, Ginny!" teased Draco.

"I was close to winning! Closer than your girlfriend anyways!" Ginny replied.

"So, Herm, got any more fun muggle games we could play?" asked Draco.

"We have time?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it's only 8:45," replied Draco.

"Oh. I thought it might be later than that," said Hermione, surprised. "Anyways, more games... Euchre... no that takes too long to explain and we need four players - which we only have three... Poker... don't have poker chips... Go Fish... no, too boring... B.S... perfect!"

"Wait, doesn't B.S. stand for a muggle curse word?" asked Ginny.

"Umm... yeah it does," answered Hermione, and she explained the rule of B.S. and dealt out the cards.

"Umm... Hermione I think you're lying. B.S!" said Draco, after Hermione laid down four Kings.

"Ahh... fine! I did lie!" replied Hermione and she added the pile to her hand. The game continued.

"Peanut butter," said Hermione, after Ginny, who followed Hermione in the order of playing, took her turn.

"And that means, again?" asked Draco.

Hermione answered, "I lied and after the next person goes-"

"You can admit you were lying, by saying peanut butter," finished Ginny.

"Okay then," said Draco. Play continued until Ginny was the first to be rid of all her cards.

"You wanna play for second?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, why not!" answered Draco, and they continued playing for 10 minutes, Draco eventually winning second place.

"Well, I hate to tell y'all this, but it's getting sorta late," said Ginny, sadly. "This has been quite fun!"

"Yeah, it has. What time is it, Ginny? Seeing as I don't have my watch on today," said Draco.

"9:45," answered Ginny. "Bye Draco. C'mon Hermione!"

"Nah, I'll catch up in a few. Bye!" said Hermione. Once Ginny had left, Draco asked, "So have you told anyone about us?"

"Nah. I figure on telling people after Christmas Break," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, me too," admitted Draco.

"Bye. We should both be getting back to our dorms!" said Hermione, and she kissed Draco.

"Write me about when we can get together again. I have something to give you for Christmas!" said Draco.

"Aww... You shouldn't have!" said Hermione.

"Are you kidding? You are my girlfriend! Why wouldn't I give you something?" asked Draco.

"I dunno. I didn't get you anything..."

"That's okay. Just being around you is awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess! Bye!" said Hermione, and they both headed back to their dorms.


	18. Just Hangin' Out Again

**Chapter Eighteen – Just Hangin' Out Again**

The next, Wednesday, Hermione spent most of her time knitting. She was making a gift for Draco.

"Hey Hermione! What's happening?" asked Ginny, when Hermione knocked on the door at 3:30pm.

"Boredom and I'm tired of knitting," replied Hermione.

"What are you knitting?"

"A Christmas present for Draco."

"Aww... That's sweet."

"He's getting me something too."

"Aww... Wonder what it is?"

"I dunno. I can't wait to find out what it is though! You want to play War?"

"Love to."

"You want to deal the cards?"

"Sure," Ginny replied. Hermione then gave her the card deck. Ginny shuffled the cards three times and dealt out the cards.

They played War for about an hour, then Hermione asked, "Can I borrow your owl?"

"Why?"

"I want to send a note to Draco."

"Oh. What about?"

"Christmas gifts. We have to figure out when we're gunna exchange them."

"Oh. Why don't you guys exchange them on Christmas evening?"

"Yeah. That's what I think we'll do. I'm just sending a note to Draco to ask him if he is able to meet me on Christmas evening."

"Ok. Olivia! Wake up! Hermione wants to send a note!" Ginny was saying to her owl. The owl hooted loudly out of surprise, but became excited at the prospect of delivering a letter. Hermione attached the note to Olivia, then left and headed back to her dorm to take a nap.

Meanwhile... Draco had been taking a nap since 2:30pm, before which he had been reading a book Hermione had recommended, A Separate Peace. He woke up at 5:00, but did not get up until 5:15 when he heard a tap on the window. He recognized that the tapping noise was created by an owl's talon. He let the owl in and quickly shut the window, since it was cold. Draco pulled a piece of parchment off the owl's leg and looked at the handwriting. It was Hermione's. He quickly opened the note and read it:

_Dear Draco,  
__What's happenin'? Is Christmas break still boring as heck for you or have you found something interesting to do?  
__Anyways, the reason why I have owled you is to ask you if you wanted to exchange gifts and hang out on Christmas at 7:30pm? I think it might be nice if we hang out then.  
__With love,  
__Hermione_

Draco then wrote a reply:

_Hey Hermione,  
__I haven't really done a lot today. I've read, written in my journal and slept this afternoon. I'm still sorta bored, but reading that book you recommended has helped to give me something to do. Plus if I need something else to do, I can do sketches in my sketchbook!  
__I would love to meet with you on Christmas. The time you suggested is perfect! It's not too early, not too late and it's easy to remember; It's the time we usually get together! One thing though, you said 'exchange gifts'? I though you said you hadn't gotten me something?  
__Love always,  
__Draco_

He sent this off with Olivia. He decided to write in his journal until about 5:55 when he would go to dinner.

Meanwhile... Hermione was reading a Sherlock Holmes novel. At about 5:30, she heard a tap on the window. She assumed it was Olivia, back with a reply from Draco. She let Olivia in and read the note that Draco had sent. She then wrote a reply and sent it to Draco.

Draco, who was getting ready for dinner, heard a tap on his window at about 5:50. He let Olivia in and read the note that Hermione had sent:

_Hi Honey,  
__I didn't know you like to draw! You must bring your drawings with you when we hang out on Christmas!  
__I didn't actually buy you anything. I'm making you something - that's what I've been doing for most of this afternoon! I also played War with Ginny. We can play that on Christmas, if you'd like. Well, see you on Friday!  
__With love,  
__Hermione_

Draco then headed to dinner. Seeing as there was only about 25 people, the house tables had disappeared and in their place there was five small tables, all of which seated a maximum of six people.

He sat at a table with Natasha, Lennon, Brett, Duncan and Gina. Hermione sat at a nearby table with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Penelope. The staff sat at the other three tables. Forty-five minutes later, after some announcements from the staff, Hermione and the other Gryffindors headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny, knocking on Hermione's door.

"Hey. What's up?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book.

"I wanted to borrow a deck of cards," said Ginny.

"Why?"

"I wanted to teach Harry how to play War!"

"Oh. Sure. Actually if you'd like, we could all play Egyptian Rat Screw. I wouldn't mind playing it with you guys. Heck, maybe we can get your brother to join us!"

"That would be awesome, actually. Ron's down there too. He's probably bored out of his skull!"

"Why?"

"Harry and I am bored of Wizard's Chess, so he has no one to play it with."

"Aww... poor Ron."

"Plus, I think he misses Aries!"

"Again, poor Ron."

"I think playing Egyptian Rat Screw might cheer him up."

"Ok. Let's go downstairs then." They both head downstairs to the common room.

"Hey Hermione! When did you decide to come down?" asked Ron. "Wanna play Wizard's Chess?"

"I decide to come down when I got bored of reading," replied Hermione. "Ron, no, I'm actually not interested in playing Wizard's Chess. I came down to play a card game with Ginny and Harry. You can join us, if you want!"

"Ok. What game are you playing?" asked Ron.

"A muggle game called Egyptian Rat Screw," replied Ginny.

"Oh. you guys will have to teach it to us! We don't exactly know how to play that game!" said Harry.

"We figured that," said Hermione. "The game's really easy, though."

"Ok. Deal us in," said Harry and Ron. Ginny then dealt out the cards. They played for an hour and a half, until about 8:45. It ended with Ron winning the game.

"Any other games you can teach us?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Euchre! It's quite a bit more complicate than Egyptian Rat Screw, so it'll take longer to explain! You want me to teach you guys that?" asked Hermione.

"Nah. I don't want anything halfway complicated! Let's just play something simple," replied Harry.

"Why don't we teach them B.S? That's pretty simple," said Ginny to Hermione.

"Yeah. It is. B.S. is the game we're playing, then!" said Hermione and she dealt out the cards. Ron won, by getting rid of all of his cards first and Hermione took second place. Soon, Ginny was down to four cards.

"Four Aces," she said, laying down her last four cards.

"I don't believe you, darlin'. B.S!" said Harry, accusingly.

"I didn't lie!" responded Ginny. Indeed, Harry turned over the top four cards and found that they were, in fact, all aces! "You lose!"

"Yes, I did," Harry admitted. "That was a lot of fun. Thanks for teaching us, Hermione!"

"Yeah, thanks!" said Ron and Ginny together.

"My pleasure. I enjoyed teaching you guys!" responded Hermione.

"Well. Goodnight. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep," said Ron, yawning.

"Goodnight," said Harry, Ginny and Hermione, as Ron headed up the stairs to his dorm.

"Goodnight," Harry said, kissing Ginny on the cheek and heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Don't forget the cards!" said Ginny before disappearing up the stairs. Hermione then grabbed the deck of cards and heading up to her dorm. She changed into her pajamas and read for 15 minutes.

I wonder what Draco's gotten me for Christmas, though Hermione, before falling asleep...


	19. Christmas Gifts

**Chapter Nineteen – Christmas Gifts**

"Hey Draco," said Hermione on Christmas evening, when Draco entered the Room of Requirement. "You're late!"

"I know," he responded, out of breath.

"You're also out of breath! Why?" asked Hermione.

"I was playing Wizard's Chess with Brett. He's a second year boy. I lost track of time. I looked at my watch and it was 7:20, so I ran up to my dorm to get your Christmas present. I then ran here in an effort to not be late," replied Draco, sitting on the couch. He then kissed Hermione. "Open your gift first?"

"Ok," she replied and she gently unwrapped the present of which Draco had just given her. It was small and fit in the palm of her hand and was covered in green, silver, scarlet and gold wrapping paper. Once she unwrapped it, she opened the small box to find a beautiful silver necklace with a charm on it, which was made of amethyst and was in the shape of a wizard's hat. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!"

"It was my mother's. It was given to her by her first love, when she was 16."

"Your father?"

"No, a boy by the name of Caleb Roland. It had been passed down through his family, and had been given to him by his mother, shortly before she died when he was 12."

"Shortly after my mother died, her sister sent the necklace to me with a note that my mother had written to me a few nights before she died," said Draco. He took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Hermione.

Hermione read the note:

_Dear son,  
__I have some very horrible news. Your father knows that I turned him in. He recently sent a letter to me regarding this, saying that he was going to escape from Azkaban and was going to kill me. I told Ministry of Magic officials and they put up extra security, but I have a feeling it's not going to stop your father from coming after me.  
__This brings me to the main reason I have written this and given it to my sister. I know that there is a large chance I could die. I was given a necklace when I was 16. It was given to me by Caleb Roland, and he was my first love. He told me of how his mother had given it to him shortly before she died of cancer when he was 12. Her first love - Caleb's father - gave it to her. She had told Caleb to give it to his first love. If I should die, please continue this tradition Caleb's mom started. Please give this necklace to your first love. Remember that I will always love you.  
__Love,  
__Your mother,  
__Narcissa_

"Oh my gosh. She knew she was going to die?" asked Hermione.

"I guess so," said Draco sadly. Draco and Hermione were silent for a while before Draco asked quietly, "Would you like me to put the necklace on you?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, and she held back her hair while Draco put the necklace around her neck.

"Wow. You look so pretty with that necklace on."

"Thank you my dear."

"So, what did you get for me?"

"Oh. It's really stupid. It's not nearly as nice as what you gave me."

"I'm sure I'll like what you gave me! I don't really care as it's the thought that counts!"

"Oh, I guess you're right," she said handing Draco the gift she had made. It was wrapped in green and red wrapping paper that had candy canes on it. Draco opened the present to find a pair of socks. They were hand knitted and had a broomstick and a gold snitch design on the leg of them.

"I like them, Hermione! They're really cute," said Draco looking at the socks with a smile on his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Hermione asked Draco if he wanted to play War.

"Sure! I'd love to!" responded Draco and Hermione dealt out the deck of cards she had brought with her. They played until about 9:45. Then they both headed back to their dorms.


	20. Confessions

**Chapter Twenty – Confessions**

"Hey Hermione! Where are you going?" asked Ron, just as she was about to leave the common room for the Room of Requirement to hang out with Draco. It was two Saturdays after Christmas, one Saturday before Hogsmeade weekend. Both Draco and Hermione hadn't told anyone about their relationship. They had been too busy to do much besides schoolwork, so neither of them had a chance to talk to the people in their house.

"I'm taking a walk," she lied. She realized she should tell the truth, as she had told Draco she would, but she wasn't ready to deal with her friends' reactions towards her relationship with him.

"Ok," said Ginny, Ron and Harry. Hermione then left and walked to the Room of Requirement. Draco was already there and was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey, honey!" said Hermione, sitting on the couch next to Draco. "What are you reading?"

"A muggle book called _The Secret Life of Bees_. Aries recommended it to me," Draco answered, putting down the book on the end table next to the couch and put his arm around Hermione.

Hermione then kissed him and said, "I recommended that book to Aries. What do you think of it, so far?"

"I've only read the first chapter, but I think it's interesting."

"That's good."

They were silent for a while, then Draco asked, "Have you told anyone yet about our relationship?"

"No," admitted Hermione. "I've been really busy lately, with homework and stuff!"

"Oh. Neither did I. We really do need to start telling people, though. I'm getting tired of keeping our relationship a secret."

"I know. So am I, I guess."

"What do you mean, 'I guess'?"

"Draco, I don't like keeping secrets, but... but..."

"But, what?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with my friends' reactions to our relationship."

"I know, but if we're going to go on a real date, we should."

"Yeah, I know."

"Trust me. It's hard for me too, believe me. I don't exactly want to be totally hated or ignored."

"I know. I'll tell my friends this week."

"Ok. So, did you bring cards with you?"

"Yeah. You want to play War?"

"I'd love to," replied Draco, and Hermione gave the cards to Draco to shuffle and deal them out. They played until 9:15, when they both headed back to their dorms.

The next day, Hermione and the other Gryffindors were doing their homework in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace working on assignment for Potions. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch doing homework. Ron wasn't in the common room; he was hanging out with Aries. Neville was sitting at a desk near the portrait hole working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Various other Gryffindors were working on various assignments.

Hermione finished her homework at 5:00pm. Ron, Harry and Ginny finished theirs soon afterwards.

"Guys, are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I'm actually going to take Aries on a date to a 'lil teashop for lunch," said Ron.

"And Harry and I were gunna spend the day together, walking around," said Ginny.

"So you might be left to your lonesome this Hogsmeade weekend," added Harry.

"That's actually good, as I have a date Saturday!" said Hermione, happily.

"With who?" asked Ron and Harry.

"Draco Malfoy," replied Hermione, in barely a whisper.

"What??" yelled Ron and Harry in shock.

"I'm dating him. I've been secretly dating him since last November," said Hermione calmly.

"I can't believe this," said Ron disbelievingly. "After all he's done to you?"

"Ron, he's changed. A lot happened to him over the summer," said Hermione simply.

"Yeah right! Draco's Malfoy's changed!" said Harry sarcastically, "That's a load of bull."

"It's true," said Hermione.

"Yeah right! I'll believe that in a million years!" said Ron. "You honestly believe that prat has changed?"

"Yes, I do," said Hermione.

"I agree with Hermione," said Ginny.

"You what?" asked Harry.

"I agree with Hermione," repeated Ginny. "Look, I've hung out with Hermione and Draco before, and he was really nice."

"When did you hang out with Draco?" asked Ron.

"A couple of days before Christmas," replied Ginny. "We all played cards together."

"You shouldn't have done that, Ginny. His father's a Deatheater! Draco'll probably become a Deatheater!" said Harry, angrily. He couldn't believe Ginny had hung out with him.

"He's not becoming a Deatheater," said Hermione simply. "He doesn't want to become like his father, believe me."

"You actually believe that?" asked Ron.

"Yes. His father killed his mother! He definitely doesn't want-" Hermione replied.

"Wait a minute, Narcissa was killed? When? How?" Harry asked.

"She died few months ago. She was killed by the Killing Curse," replied Hermione.

"Lucius killed her?" asked Ron.

"Lucius killed her," affirmed Hermione.

"Oh my gosh," said Ron. "But, he's still the son of a Deatheater."

"And he's a Slytherin!" added Harry.

"Hey! Aries is a Slytherin!" said Ron, angrily.

"Sorry!" said Harry quickly. "But, still, you guys-" Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione. "shouldn't be around him. I just don't believe he's changed."

"Me neither. While it's horrible his mother died, especially the way she did, I don't think either one of you should be friends with him."

"Harry, Ron, I respect your opinions and that you want the best for me, but I don't believe he's a horrible person. I still think he's changed, for the better, and I'm not listening to either one of you. I'm dating him, whether you like it or not," said Hermione, firmly, and she walked upstairs to her dorm.

"Goodnight, Harry," said Ginny, giving Harry a kiss.

"Ginny, I don't want you hanging out with Draco," said Harry, concerned. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Me neither," agreed Ron.

"I trust Hermione's judgment in people, and I believe her when she says Draco has changed," said Ginny walking up the stairs.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry and Ron. Ginny ignored them.

"Ginny, thanks for defending Draco, but I don't want my Draco to come in between you and Harry. I don't want you arguing with Harry and I don't want you guy's disagreement about Draco to hurt your relationship with Harry," said Hermione to Ginny as she was walking up the steps.

"It won't," said Ginny.

"You sure?" asked Hermione.

"Positive."  
"Ok. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." With that, they both headed back to their dorms.


	21. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Chapter Twenty-One – Dancing in the Moonlight**

The next morning, Sunday, Hermione woke up at 10:00am. She had missed breakfast, but wasn't really hungry. She decided to write a note to Draco confirming their plans for Hogsmeade:

_Draco,  
__Good morning honey! I told Ron and Harry about our relationship. As I suspected, they became really upset and got a little ticked off. Especially when they found out that you, Ginny and I hung out. She apparently didn't tell Ron or Harry about that until yesterday, and Harry told her she wasn't allowed to hang out with you.  
__Anyways, I just wanted to finish figuring out our plans for Hogsmeade. I thought we could walk around for an hour, then go to lunch at Madam Puddifoot's. They are playing music, and we might get to dance! So I think we should go there to eat. What do you think?  
__Love,  
__Your girlfriend,  
__Hermione_

Hermione then knocked on Ginny's door and yelled, "Ginny. It's Hermione! I need to send a letter!"

"To whom?" asked Ginny.

"Who do you think?"

"Draco?" Hermione nodded.

"Ok. Wake up, Olivia!" Ginny was now talking to Olivia who was asleep in a cage near the window. "Hermione wants to send a letter!"

"This is to Draco Malfoy," Hermione said to Olivia, attaching the letter to her leg. Olivia flew out the window and Ginny shut the window. "Bye." Hermione then walked back to her dorm.

At about 11:00, Hermione got a response back from Draco:

_Hi honey,  
__I'm sorry to hear about Harry and Ron's reactions to our relationship. I can only hope that they'll become less shocked over it as time goes on and accept our relationship, unlike my housemates. I don't think most of them will accept it. I told them yesterday, and this morning the only people who even acknowledged my existence were Aries and two second year boys.  
__Anyways, I can't wait for our date! The plans you have thought up sound wonderful, especially the dancing!  
__Love,  
__Draco_

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Soon it was Saturday morning, 11:00am, and Hermione and Draco were sitting on a bench nearby a pond, which was located in a small park across from Honeydukes. Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap. Draco had his arms around her. She was shivering in the January cold, despite the warm faux fur coat (she didn't wear real fur) and mittens she was wearing.

"Sure is pretty here, isn't it Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Sure is. But it isn't as pretty as you!" replied Draco and he kissed Hermione. "You want to walk around a bit?"

"Love to. It's kinda cold just sitting here." They then got and walked around the park until 11:40 when they started walking up the main street to Madam Puddifoot's. It had snowed recently and the streets were rather icy, so Draco and Hermione had to walk very carefully so as not to fall. They did end up falling unfortunately, and they fell nearby the post office. First, Hermione fell backwards. Then Draco, who was holding Hermione's hand, lost his balance and fell down about a foot away from Hermione.

"Are okay, Hermione?" asked Draco, anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honey. How about you?" replied Hermione.

"I'm fine. You want to get up and keep walking?"

"We might as well. I don't really want to get to Madam Puddifoot's when there's a big crowd."

"Me either. I happen to hate lines!"

"Don't we all!" Draco carefully got to his feet, then helped Hermione get up. They continued walking towards Madam Puddifoot's. At about 12:10 they walked into Madam Puddifoot's.

"Oh no," said Hermione when she saw that the line was almost out the door. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"The line's long, and... and..."

"And what?"

"I think Ron is here."

"Oh. How do you know he's here?"

"Aries is here, and Ron said that they have a date."

"Oh." Sure enough about five minutes later, Hermione saw Ron and Aries being led to a table in the back by a brunette waitress named Mindy. Ron saw Hermione and Draco together and gave them a I-can't-believe-this scorn. Aries, however, smiled when she saw Draco and Hermione together.

"Why are you smiling at them?" asked Ron, pointing at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting at a table on the other side. They were now looking at a menu and deciding what they wanted to eat.

"It's impolite to point, Ron! Anyways, I think that they make a cute couple!" answered Hermione.

"No they don't! Do I have to remind you that Draco's father is a Deatheater?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot. Remember the old saying 'like father, like son'?"

"You honestly think that Draco's gunna become a Deatheater because his father is?"

"Yes!"

"Not a chance. You're forgetting the all important fact that Lucius killed Draco's mother. Do you really think he's gunna wanna be anything like his father after that?"

"Maybe. He probably thinks his father did it for a good reason!"

"He doesn't, believe me! He was extremely upset when he found out his mother died."

"Really?"

"Yes! Look, he's not as bad as you think! He's actually really nice once you get to know him!"

"I still don't believe it, but I guess I can't stop Hermione from dating him. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"He's not going to hurt her."

"If he does, I'm going to hurt him!"

"He won't."

"Meanwhile... Draco and Hermione were ordering food.

"Hi, my name is Amber. What will you be having this afternoon?" said a blond waitress who was taking Draco and Hermione's orders.

"I'll be having a grilled cheese sandwich, chicken noodle soup and tea," replied Draco.

"And I'll be having a turkey and cheese sandwich, tomato soup and tea," replied Hermione.

Amber then finished writing down their orders and headed to the kitchen. Draco showed Hermione his sketches and drawings for about fifteen minutes until their food arrived. Fifteen minutes later they finished their food.

"Hello, my name is Jesse, and I will be your DJ this afternoon," said a short blond man in his late twenties. He then turned on the music. It was a slow song.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Draco.

"I'd love to," responded Hermione. They got up and joined the many couples on the dance floor.

**Maybe it's intuition  
****But some things you just don't question  
****Like in your eyes  
****I see my future in an instant  
****and there it goes  
****I think I've found my best friend  
****I know that it might sound more than  
****a little crazy but I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
****I think I dreamed you into my life  
****I knew I loved you before I met you  
****I have been waiting all my life  
**_**-'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden**_

During the second time the chorus was sung, Draco sung along smiling at Hermione the entire time.

"You have a nice voice, Draco. If they ever have karaoke you should sign up to sing," said Hermione, near the end of the song.

"Thank you, my dear," said Draco.

"You're welcome," said Hermione.

"The next song is dedicated to Aries by her boyfriend, Ron," said the DJ, putting on a different slow song.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," answered Aries and they joined the many couples on the dance floor. Draco and Hermione continued to dance, avoiding Ron and Aries.

**I won't talk  
****I won't breathe  
****I won't move 'til you finally see  
****That you belong with me**

**You might think I don't look  
****But deep inside  
****In the corner of my mind  
****I'm attached to you  
****I'm weak  
****It's true  
****'Cuz I'm afraid to know the answer  
****Do you want me too?  
****'Cuz my heart keeps falling faster**

**I've been waiting all my life  
****To cross this line  
****To the only thing that's true  
****So I will not hide  
****It's time to try  
****Anything to be with you  
****All my life I've waited  
****This is true  
**_**-'True' by Ryan Cabrera**_

"The next song is a fast song requested by Pierre," said the DJ.

During the next song, Hermione taught Draco some dance moves, seeing as he pretty much had no idea how to dance.

**I need an alarm system  
****So I know when people are  
****Creeping about  
****These people are  
****Freaking me out (these days)**

**It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
****They won't leave me alone  
****There's things they all wanna know  
****I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
****Why are they talking to me?  
****And why can't anyone see**

**I just wanna live  
****Don't really care about the things that they say  
****Don't really care what happens to me  
****I just wanna live  
****I just wanna live  
**_**-'I Just Wanna Live' by Good Charlotte**_

Near the end of the song Hermione asked Draco, "Do you mind if I go to the request table really quickly?"

"No. Go ahead," responded Draco. Hermione made her way through the crowd of people to the table near the DJ in which a list of requests was held. She wrote her name and a song on the list and made her way back to Draco.

"The next song was requested by Hermione," said the DJ.

**What's wrong with the world, mama  
****People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
****I think that the whole world is addicted to the drama  
****Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
****Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
****But we still got terrorists here livin'  
****In the USA, the big CIA  
****The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
****But if you only have love for your own race  
****Then you only leave space to discriminate  
****And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
****Madness is what you demonstrate  
****And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
****Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
****Take control of your mind and meditate  
****Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all, y'all**

**People killin', people dyin'  
****Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
****Can you practice what you preach  
****And would you turn the other cheek**

**Father, Father, Father help us  
****Send some guidance from above  
****'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
****Where is the love (Love)**

**Where is the love (The love)  
****Where is the love (The love)  
****Where is the love  
****The love, the love  
**_**-'Where Is The Love' by Black Eyed Peas**_

"The next song is dedicated to Isabella by her fianceé, John," said the DJ.

"Would you like to dance, again?" asked Draco.

"I'd love to," responded Hermione. Draco led her onto the dance floor.

**I don't want another pretty face  
****I don't want just anyone to hold  
****I don't want my love to go to waste  
****I want you and your beautiful soul  
****You're the one I wanna chase  
****You're the one I wanna hold  
****I won't let another minute go to waste  
****I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special  
****To you I'd be always faithful  
****I want to be what you always needed  
****Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
**_**-'Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**_

"The next song was requested by Phillipe," said Jesse.

**We get it on most every night  
****When that moon is big and bright  
****It's a supernatural delight  
****Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**

**We get  
****Everybody here is out of sight  
****They don't bark and they don't bite  
****They keep things loose, they keep it tight  
****Everybody's dancing in the moonlight  
****Dancing in the moonlight  
****Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
****It's such a fine and natural sight  
****Everybody's dancing in the moonlight  
**_**-'Dancing in the Moonlight' by Toploader**_

The dancing continued until 3:30, when the DJ left. Draco and Hermione then left and walked around for a while. At about 5:30, everybody started entering the doors back to Hogwarts.

"This was a lot of fun," said Draco, smiling. "We should do this again."

"Yeah. We should. I enjoyed dancing with you," said Hermione, also smiling.

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance."

"My pleasure."

They got to the door, kissed and both said goodbye. Then, they went to dinner...


	22. Please Don't Cry

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Please Don't Cry**

"Hi, Ginny," said Hermione, when Ginny walked into Hermione's dorm room the next Thursday. "What's up? How's life treating you?"

Ginny replied, "Not too shabby! My boyfriend's ticked off at me and doesn't want to be around me, but-"

"Wait, why is he mad at you?"

"He's mad because I keep defending Draco and he's mad that I hung out with you and Draco."

"Look! I've already told you: please don't defend Draco if it's gunna hurt your relationship with Harry!"

"It won't! Believe me! I want you and Harry to be friends again. I want him to accept you guy's relationship."

"He will, eventually! I just don't want your relationship with Harry to be affected by this!"

"It won't! Believe me."

"Ok, I guess!"

"So how was your date with Draco?"

"Wonderful!"

"What did you guys do?"

"We went to Madam Puddifoot's for lunch. They played music, so we got to dance."

"That's wonderful. What type of music?"

"Muggle pop, hip-hop, and rock."

"Oh. That's cool. Fast or slow songs?"

"Combo of both."

"Is Draco a good dancer?"

"Sort of. He's good at slow dancing-"

"But that's kinda easy!"

"True. He wasn't good at fast dancing at all!"

"Typical!"

"I actually taught him some dance steps during the first fast song... that was interesting."

"I can imagine it would be. I tried teaching Harry how to dance a few weeks ago, and it was just about impossible! He looked so dumb, trying to dance."

"Awww... You know who was also there?"

"Who?"

"Ron and Aries."

"Oh my gosh. That's crazy. Did they see you?"

"Yeah. Ron gave me a 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing' look and Aries smiled at me. Ron dedicated a song to Aries, actually."

"Aww... That's so cute. What song?"

"'True' by Ryan Cabrera."

They continued to talk, then Ginny headed back to her dorm.

The next day, Hermione and Draco met in the Room of Requirement.

"Hey honey!" said Draco, opening the door for Hermione and kissing her. The sat on the couch. "Did you read the news about Lucius in the Daily Prophet?"

"Yeah, it's great!"

"I still can't believe he was caught!"

"What I don't get is-"

"Why they just put him back in Azkaban?"

"Yeah. I mean he could escape again."

"They have extra security."

"Yeah. I guess," said Hermione with a doubtful look. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling that something was going to happen to Draco.

"Then what are so worried about?"

"I don't know. I just get this feeling, that he'll get out again. And I get this feeling that he knows that you helped to prove that he killed your mom. And... And..." she said, trailing off, not wanting to say or even think what she was thinking.

"He'll come after me?" he finished for her.

"Yeah. I mean he killed your mother for 'betraying' him. He's proven he's not beneath killing his own family members."

"He won't get out."

"You don't know that."

"Even if he does, I'll be safe! I'll be here at Hogwarts."

"During the summer?"

"No. Just the rest of the school year."

"Where are you going to be during the summer?"

"At my aunt on my mother's side's house!"

"Will you actually be safe?"

"Yes!" Hermione gave him a questioning look, and he added, "She is really smart. She knows how to defend herself, and she'd be able to defend me!"

"Really?"

"Yes. She's a brilliant witch!"

"And you're sure she's not a follower of Voldemort?"

"Yes. Look, if my father does escape again, there isn't a safer place I could be!" said Draco, reassuring Hermione.

"I guess so," said Hermione, still nervous.

"Look, you don't need to worry. I'll be perfectly fine."

"I know. You probably will be. It's just that I can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen to you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much!" said Hermione, beginning to cry.

"I love you, too," Draco said, pulling her closer.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," said Hermione, crying harder, despite Draco's reassurance.

"Well, you don't won't have to know, because nothing's going to happen to me. Stop worrying!" said Draco, wiping away her tears and kissing her on the forehead...


	23. Valentine's Day

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Valentine's Day**

_Dear Hermione,  
__I know Valentine's Day is coming up next Saturday and that Hogsmeade weekend is that weekend. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to lunch?  
__Love,  
__Draco_

It was a week before Valentine's Day and Hermione was reading a note from Draco. She smiled as she read the note, and wrote a reply back.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco got the reply:

_Hey honey,  
__Of course! I'd love to! Where do you want to go? Madam Puddifoot's again?  
__With love,  
__Hermione_

He sent a reply back and, and kept working on his drawings.

After lunch, Hermione came back to her dorm and read. She heard a tap on the window and let Mordichai in. She read the note that Draco had sent:

_Hey Hermione,  
__Yes, I think we should go to Madam Puddifoot's. I heard that they have karaoke! Let's meet there at noon, because I have errands to run in Hogsmeade!  
__With love,  
__Draco_

Hermione then wrote Draco a reply:

_Draco,  
__That sounds awesome, but why can't I come with you on the errands?  
__Hermione_

Draco got the reply fifteen minutes later and wrote a reply:

_Hermione,  
__I'm getting something for you! That's why you can't come!  
__Draco_

The next Saturday, Hermione arrived at Madam Puddifoot's about five minutes early. It was lucky actually as the restaurant had already begun to fill.

"Hello, will there be anyone else coming?" asked Mindy, the waitress at the front desk.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "My boyfriend, Draco. He should be coming soon."

"Alrighty then," replied Mindy, leading Hermione to a small circular table near the front of the room.

Five minutes later, Hermione spotted Draco in line. He had his hands behind his back. Hermione waved just slightly to get Draco's attention, and Draco waved back with his free hand.

When he got to the front desk, he said, "Hello, my girlfriend is already here and saving me a seat."

"What is your name?" asked Mindy.

"Draco," he replied.

"Ah yes. Go ahead. She is over at that table," said Mindy pointing to Hermione. "Next!"

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Draco, giving Hermione a bouquet of pink roses.

"They're beautiful. Thank you!" said Hermione, kissing Draco.

Draco sat down across from Hermione and held her hand. "You're welcome."

They were quiet for a few minutes, then Hermione said, "Look who's here!"

"Ron and Aries?"

"Yeah. Looks like we have someone to ignore!"

"Yeah. I guess."

Mindy came over to Draco and Hermione's table and took their order. About thirty minutes later, Draco and Hermione were finished with lunch. A few minutes after that, karaoke had started and Hermione went up to the front desk and signed up to sign.

"Thank you, Chantal! That sounded very good," said Mike, a tall dark-haired, thirty-something man who was in charge of the karaoke. "Next up, Hermione Granger!"

Draco wished Hermione luck and gave her a kiss. Hermione then went to the front of the room. The music began and lyrics appeared on the screen, and Hermione began singing.

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
****Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
****So make the best out of this test, and don't ask why  
****It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
****I hope you had the time of your life  
**

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
****Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
****Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
****For what it's worth, it was worth all the while**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
****I hope you had the time of your life**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
****I hope you had the time of your life**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
****I hope you had the time of your life  
**_**-'Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)' by Green Day**_

"Honey, you were wonderful!" said Draco, as Hermione made her way back to her seat.

"Are you gunna sign up?" asked Hermione.

"I guess. I don't know many of the songs on the list though," responded Draco. "I wasn't really allowed to listen to this type of music growing up."

"Because your father hates muggles and anything muggle?"

"Yup," Draco replied. He went up to the front to get one of the song booklets and brought it back to look at it with Hermione. "The only song on here I recognize is this one," said Draco pointing to a song on the list.

"The Calling. I used to love that band before I got into wizard music," said Hermione, smiling.

"Yeah. My mother loved that band too. She used to listen to them a lot when Lucius wasn't around."

"Then sing that song."

"I'm going to." Draco went up to the front desk and signed up for what he was going to sing and then sat back down with Hermione.

A few songs later, it was Draco's turn and he went up to the front of the room. The music began and he began to sing.

**So lately, been wondering  
****Who will be there to take my place?  
****When I'm gone you'll need love  
****To light the shadows on your face  
****If a greater wave shall fall  
****It'll fall upon us all  
****With those dreams that are set in stone  
****Could you make it on your own?**

**If I could, then I would  
****I'll go wherever you will go  
****Way up high, or down low  
****I'll go wherever you will go**

**And maybe, I'll find out  
****A way to make it back someday  
****To watch you, to guide you  
****Through the darkest of your days  
****If a greater wave shall fall  
****And fall upon us all  
****Then I hope there's someone out there  
****Who can bring me back to you  
**_**-'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling**_

By the end of the song, there was tears in Draco's eyes. It was a combination of the lyrics and the fact that it reminded him of his mother.

Meanwhile... Aries and Ron were picking out songs to sing. Ron picked out a song by Nirvana and Aries picked out one by Sarah McLachlan.

Five minutes later, Ron went up to the front to sing.

**Come as you are. As you were.  
****As I want you to be. As a friend.  
****As a friend. As an old enemy. Take your time.  
****Hurry up. The choice is yours. Don't be late.  
****Take a rest. As a friend. As an old memory, memory, memory.**

**Come dowsed in mud. Soaked in bleach.  
****As I want you to be. As a trend. As a friend.**

**As an old memory, memory, memory.**

**And I swear that I don't have a gun.  
****No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun.**

**Memory, memory, memory, memory (don't have a gun).**

**And I swear that I don't have a gun  
****No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun.  
****No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun. Memory, memory.  
**_**-'Come As You Are' by Nirvana**_

"You were really good, honey," said Aries happily.

"Next up, Aries Riddle!" said Mike. Aries went up to the front to sing.

**Heaven bend to take my hand  
****And lead me through the fire  
****Be the long awaited answer  
****To a long and painful fight**

**Truth be told I've tried my best  
****But somewhere along the way  
****I got caught up in all there was to offer  
****And the cost was so much more than I could bear**

**Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
****I have sunk so low  
****I have messed up  
****Better I should know  
****So don't come round here  
****And tell me I told you so...  
**_**-'Fallen' by Sarah McLachlan**_

"And you were really good too," said Ron, kissing Aries. Everybody stayed at Madam Puddifoot's for another hour before leaving to go back to the castle.


	24. Spring Break

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Spring Break**

A few weeks later, it was spring break. A few students left, but most stayed at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Aries and Draco all stayed at Hogwarts. Spring break was not as relaxing as Christmas break had been, as many students had much more homework than before. Still students found time to relax, and could be found reading or playing Wizard's chess on afternoons after students had worked on their homework.

On Wednesday afternoon, it was sunny and warm, warmer than the days before, and many students decided to spend that time outside. Hermione, Ron, Aries, Ginny, Harry, and Neville sat in the gazebo by the lake and talked. Harry and Ron had invited Hermione to come, although she hadn't exactly gotten along with them since she told them about her relationship with Draco. They had slowly grown apart since this point, and before that day Harry and Ron had mostly pretended that Hermione didn't exist.

They all sat and talked about schoolwork, the teachers and the weather. It felt like old times, when Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been the best of friends when there wasn't any distance between them that had been caused by Hermione's relationship with Draco. They continued talking for a few minutes, until Aries brought up the subject of Draco and Hermione.

Neville got very quiet and didn't seem too happy when Aries broached the subject. Ron and Harry looked happy that she had brought the subject up.

"Hermione, I think I might have overreacted to your relationship with Draco," said Ron.

"You think?" asked Hermione.

"We were just concerned that you might get hurt. We know how awful he used to be to you," said Harry.

"Well, he's not anymore. He's changed. He's really nice to me and I really, really like him," said Hermione, simply.

"We realize that," said Ron.

"You do?" asked Hermione, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I've seen you guys together in Hogsmeade. I've seen how well he treats you," said Harry.

"And as long as he treats you well-" said Ron.

"Then we're ok with your relationship," finished Harry.

"Thank you for accepting Draco and mine's relationship," said Hermione.

"You're welcome," said Ron and Harry, smiling.

"Well, I'm gunna go work on my homework! I still have quite a lot to finish," said Aries getting up and kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Bye," said Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Neville, as Aries left the gazebo.

"I gotta work on mine, too. And I gotta study for O.W.L.S!" said Ginny, getting up, kissing Harry and leaving.

"I'm taking a nap," said Ron, getting up.

"Me too," said Harry, yawning and getting up.

"Me three," said Neville, getting up.

"Bye," said Hermione and Ron, Harry and Neville left. Hermione then walked around for a bit, went back to her dorm and did homework, then went to the Owlery to send a letter to Draco:

_Draco,  
__How is spring break going? Do you have time to hang out Friday evening?  
__With love,  
__Hermione_

Draco got the note fifteen minutes later, and sent a reply:

_Hermione,  
__Spring break is going wonderfully! I've been doing homework mostly, but I have spent some of my time reading, writing and drawing.  
__Yes, I always have time to hang out with you! Let's meet in the Room of Requirement at 7:30!  
__Love,  
__Draco_

On Friday, Hermione and Draco met in the Room of Requirement.

"Oh, I talked to Ron and Harry on Wednesday," said Hermione suddenly, while Draco and her were playing Wizard's Chess.

"What did they say?" asked Draco.

"They actually accepted our relationship," said Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione nodded. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah." They kept talking for about an hour, then headed off to their dorms...


	25. He Escaped!

**Chapter Twenty-Five – He Escaped!**

It was mid-May, two months later, Monday morning in the Great Hall. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet. The top story of that day was:

_**Three Deatheaters Escape from Azkaban  
**__Sources tell us that three Deatheaters escaped late Saturday afternoon from Azkaban. How they could have escaped is unknown. These three prisoners, Lucius Malfoy - guilty of torturing countless people and murdering his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, Desdemona Rhines - guilty of the murder of Millie Winchcombe, and Iago Fuller - guilty of the murder of Caleb Benett. All three are armed with wands and are highly dangerous. Anyone who spots any of these convicts is urged to owl the Ministry of Magic right away._

The article then had a still photo - a rarity in wizard photos - of each convict.

School had been going well. The homework pile was of a decent size - it was large, but not large enough to keep students up until 2:00. That Monday, most 6th years had very little homework. Because of this, many 6th years spent that evening relaxing and socializing. Draco and Hermione spent that evening in the Room of Requirement together. Hermione brought along cards so they could play War.

Throughout the evening, Hermione was very quiet.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" asked Draco, concernedly.

"No. Why would you think that?" answered Hermione.

"I don't know. You're just really quiet today."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?" asked Draco reaching for Hermione's hand underneath the table at which they were playing War.

"Nothin'. Just thinking about something I read earlier."

"What? Where did you read it?"

"It was a news article in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh really? I didn't read it this morning. What happened?"

"You probably already heard about it in one of your classes, but your father escaped from Azkaban."

"Oh," said Draco, sounding shocked.

"No one in any of your classes told you?"

"No, but I wasn't really listening in class much today."

"Didn't anyone tell you at lunch?"

"Heck no. Nobody even spoke to me at lunch!"

"Oh. I thought for sure someone had told you."

"Nope."

"I can't believe you're so nonchalant about this. I mean, this is a man who wants to kill you."

"Maybe. We don't actually know that he knows that I told the Ministry of Magic that he killed my mom."

"He doesn't know?"

"I dunno. He might not. Even if he does, I'll be safe here. If he isn't caught by the summer, I'll be safe at my aunt's house!"

"I guess so. I just still get the feeling that something's going to happen."

"Nothing will! I promise! I'll be perfectly fine!"

"I guess," said Hermione, disbelievingly.

"Look, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. I love you."

"I know, and I love you too. But, please don't worry about me! Let's just enjoy this time together."

"Ok."

They kept playing War for the next fifteen minutes.

Hermione laid down her last card, which was a two. Draco laid down a card, which was a king.

"Ha. I win!" said Draco.

"Yup. I guess you did," said Hermione, getting up. She and Draco then sat down on the couch a few feet away. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

Draco yawned, then asked, "What time is it?"

"You're the one with a watch!" replied Hermione. "I don't know."

"I forgot my watch today."

"Good job, smart one. How are we supposed to know what time it is now?"

"I dunno."

At that minute, a clock appeared on the table where they had been playing War. Hermione, who was the first to notice it, said, "It's 9:30, according to the clock in this room."

"What clock? I've never noticed a clock in this room, before!"

"The clock on the table where we were playing War."

"There wasn't a clock on that table before."

"Well, there is now."

"I can see that. I guess we should get going. It's getting kinda late."

"Yeah."

They kissed, then headed to their dorms.


	26. The Train Ride Home

**Chapter Twenty-Six – The Train Ride Home**

Two weeks later, school ended for the year. The train back to the station left at 1:00pm. On the train, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Aries sat together. About a half hour into the train ride, Hermione was asleep. She had her head in Draco's lap and he had his arms around her. Aries and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess, and Draco was watching them.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," said Draco as Hermione began to wake up.

"Good afternoon," Hermione mumbled. "What time is it?"

"About 2:10," answered Draco.

"I'm hungry!" said Ron.

"Ron, you're always hungry," said Aries, laughing.

"The food cart is coming pretty soon," said Draco.

"Oh good," said Ron, happily.

"Yeah. I'm sorta hungry, too," said Hermione. She then began looking through her purse, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"I wanted to get something from the food cart, but all I have is three knuts," replied Hermione, distractedly, still looking through for money in her purse.

"I'll pay for you," said Draco.

"Thank you, Draco," said Hermione, zipping her purse back up.

A couple of minutes later, the witch with the food cart came by. Draco bought a few types of candy and pastries that he and Hermione ate. Ron and Aries bought some pastries too. The rest of the time they talked. At some point in time, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, who were sitting a few compartments away, came to visit and they all talked for a few minutes. About fifteen minutes before the train got to the station, everyone changed into muggle clothing.

"Bye Harry!" said Ginny, Ron, Aries, Hermione and Draco as Harry walked towards the exit of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Ginny walked with him to the exit, kissed him, and came back.

A few minutes later, Aries' parents came. "Bye, Ron. I'll write you!" said Aries as she walked off with her parents.

"Ron, you never told us what Aries is going to study to become!" said Hermione.

"Oh yeah. I meant to," said Ron. "She's studying to become a Healer!"

"That's neat," said Ginny. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared behind Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley. "How was your school year?"

"Wonderful!" replied Hermione.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Draco, kindly.

"Hello," said Mrs. Weasley, sharply.

"What are you doing here?" said Mr. Weasley.

"He's my boyfriend," said Hermione.

"He's what?" said Mrs. Weasley, shocked.

"He's my boyfriend," said Hermione, again. "We've been dating since December."

"Hermione!" said Mr. Weasley, sharply. "Do you have any idea who his father is?"

"Yes, and he's nothing like him!" said Hermione, angrily.

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know, but I believe he's a good person, and just because his father is a horrible person doesn't mean he is!" said Hermione.

"What about how horrible he was to you?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"He's not anymore! He's changed!" said Hermione. "I truly believe people can change, and he has!"

"Yeah, right! I'm expected to believe that! There is no possible way I'm going to believe that!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Well, he has!" said Hermione angrily.

"Yeah, right! A leopard never changes its spots!" said Mrs. Weasley, disbelieving.

"Mom, I've been around him, and he's changed! Hermione's right! He's a really nice person now!" said Ginny.

"I still don't like it, but I can't keep Hermione from dating him. I can, however, prevent you and Ron from being friends with him!" said Mrs. Weasley, grabbing Ginny and her stuff.

"Goodbye!" said Mr. Weasley, sharply, grabbing Ron and his stuff.

"Bye Hermione! Bye Draco!" yelled Ron and Ginny as they exited Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"I'm sorry about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They're just stubborn," said Hermione, apologetically, to Draco.

"I don't blame them for their reaction. Both my father and I have been horrible to their family! They have every reason to dislike and distrust me!" said Draco, matter-of-factly.

"But, you've changed!"

"Yeah, but I was mean to them. There are some relationships with people you can't repair, no matter how hard you try!"

"I guess."

* * *

Stay tuned for the LAST chapter... A slightly sad conclusion! Thanks to all of my reviewers! 


	27. The Worst News She Could Get

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Worst News She Could Get**

A few minutes passed by in silence, until Draco noticed a tall, blond lady near the entrance of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters that happened to be his aunt. Draco and Hermione walked over to where she was.

"Hey Vanessa!" said Draco to his aunt.

"How was your school year, Draco?" asked Vanessa, hugging Draco.

"Pretty good," replied Draco.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" asked Vanessa noticing Hermione was there.

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger. She's my girlfriend," replied Draco.

"Hello, Hermione! My name is Vanessa, and I'm Draco's aunt," said Vanessa shaking Hermione's hand.

"Hi," said Hermione, smiling.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" asked Vanessa.

"Well, officially, since January-" said Hermione.

"But, we've been dating secretly since November," said Draco, finishing her sentence.

"Oh, why were you keeping your relationship a secret in the beginning?" asked Vanessa.

"Well, you see I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin, and we thought it might be easier if no one knew at first, seeing as there's a large rivalry between the houses. Plus, I'm muggle-born, and so-" said Hermione.

"You knew that people in Slytherin would hate you for dating Draco?" interrupted Vanessa.

"Yeah, and people in Gryffindor don't exactly like Draco," said Hermione.

"That's an understatement!" muttered Draco.

"So you guys just decided not to tell anyone about your relationship?" said Vanessa. Draco and Hermione nodded. "Why did you guys decide to tell people about your relationship?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, then Draco said, "Well, we got tired of hiding our relationship, and decided to tell people about it."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Vanessa. "How'd you guys meet?"

"Well, we go to the same school," said Draco.

"But, you guys aren't in the same house. You're in rival houses! Surely, you haven't always hung out together?" asked Vanessa.

"No, actually we haven't always hung out together. We became friends this year," replied Hermione.

"How did you guys become friends?" Vanessa asked.

"Draco?" asked Hermione, unsure.

"It's a long story," replied Draco. Vanessa had never found out he was cutting, and if he told her the story of how he had become friends with Hermione, he would have to tell her about it, and he didn't want his aunt to know he had been cutting.

"Oh. Ok," said Vanessa. She knew that he had taken his father's treatment of him and his mother's death very harshly. She had written to him a few weeks after his mother's death, and could tell from his reply that something was not right. Vanessa could also tell that Draco was hiding something, but she wasn't going to confront him about it. Rather, she was just going to let him tell her on his own terms. "Bye, Hermione. It was very nice to meet you."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you too!" said Hermione, kissing Draco goodbye. Draco and Vanessa then disappeared through the exit of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Hermione got her stuff from the luggage area, and exited the platform.

"Hey, honey," said Hermione's mom. "Why'd you take so long to get out here?"

"Oh. I was just saying good-bye to my friends," replied Hermione.

"How was your school year?" asked Hermione's dad.

"Wonderful!" replied Hermione.

Everyone got in the car and they left for home...

It was Monday, June 27, and Hermione was sitting at her desk, drawing and looking out the window. The weather was miserable, and no one went out. She was content, however. Her summer had been going very well. She had spent most of her summer drawing, reading and writing. She and Draco wrote frequently, and seemed to be extremely happy where he was.

Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window. She knew it was an owl. She didn't recognize the handwriting on the outside of the envelope, but it was messy and smeared by teardrops. Hermione read the letter:

_Dear Hermione,  
__I'm sorry to tell you, but I have very, very bad news. I went to the grocery store in the morning last Friday, and Draco was asleep, so I left my ex-boyfriend, Joe (he was staying at my house) to watch over him. I came back and Joe was gone. I went upstairs and knocked on Draco's door, and got no answer. I opened the door to find Draco lying on his bed. He was dead, killed by the Killing Curse. I'm still in shock, and I haven't left the house since I found him.  
__Yesterday, Joe came back. he had the dark mark on his arm. He had been working with Lucius, and helped Lucius to get in. I had no idea Joe was becoming a Deatheater. I never would have dated him if I knew that. I feel so awful that I couldn't see through Joe's niceness, and didn't realize what a horrible person he was.  
__The funeral will be held in a couple of weeks. I'll send you more information the hour I get it!  
__Sincerely,  
__Vanessa_

When she finished reading the letter, Hermione sunk into tears. She couldn't believe what she had just read. _Draco's dead! My boyfriend, my love was murdered!_ thought Hermione. _I can't believe it! I'll never see him again. Never to kiss him again; never to be held in his arms again; never to dance with him again; never to hear his wonderful voice or see his gorgeous face. He's... gone!_

**THE END (Or is it? Sequel called "Moving On" will be written soon (or not!)...**


End file.
